


Право на Казку

by Tairni



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Author's Favorite, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Drama, Everybody Lives, Gen, Psychological Drama, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairni/pseuds/Tairni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отже, от він який… кінець нашої казки.<br/>Я сама обрала його. Сама. Роза Тайлер, захисниця світу. Нехай він буде проклятий, цей світ. Нехай він буде проклятий, якщо задля його існування потрібне таке… така твоя смерть. Я… Щоб ти жив. Нехай без мене. Жив, але не став чудовиськом. Просто жив. Невже я так багато…<br/>Невже все, що було – заради цього?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог. ПОЗАЧАССЯ.

**Author's Note:**

> Усі вірші-епіграфи до розділів - авторські.

 

 

  
_Бракує повітря. Від болю білішають очі._  
_Розбитою мушлею крає долоні надія._  
_Я хочу сказати… та ні ж бо, спитати… Я хочу_  
_Не бути – бо ж бути без тебе я вже не зумію._  
_Я мала усе – а віднині – самотня й убога._  
_У Бога чи ж є щось для мене, крім муки і горя?.._  
_Цей всесвіт збезлюднів. У нім не лишилось нічого,_  
_Лиш море і небо. І я – поміж небом і морем._

  
***  
Море.  
Небо.  
Я бачу їх уві сні щоночі.  
Це - історія про те, як я _не_ померла.  
...Дивно, раніше мені здавалося, що немає нічого страшнішого від власної смерті. Сама думка про те, що все у світі залишиться тим самим, а мене в ньому не буде... повірити не можу, але колись вона дійсно мене лякала.  
Колись...  
Напевне, тоді ж, коли я дійсно вірила, що самогубство - гріх.  
Це - історія про те, як я...  
Я ненавиджу себе за те, що й досі жива.  
Це _неправильно_.  
Так не має бути.  
Адже - як може бути правильним світ, в якому не залишилося кольорів, окрім тьмаво-сірого і блякло-жовтого? Світ, в якому немає смаків - лишень смак крові з прокушеної наскрізь губи і гіркава осуга морської солі? Світ, що дрібниться, наче бабчине око, наче...  
Світ-без-тебе.  
Я не хочу більше бути в ньому. Я не можу вже в ньому бути.  
  
***  
Пам*ятаєш, ти казав колись, що люди витрачають на сон недоречно багато часу, який можна було б використати куди цікавіше.  
Я не сплю вже... третю ніч? п*яту? дванадцяту?  
Не знаю.  
Та й хіба не все одно?  
Вночі мені нарешті дозволено бути самій.  
Що, тобі не подобається слово "дозволено"? А інакше це просто годі назвати. Адже поруч зі мною - найкращі у світі батьки... і Міккі - друг, про якого можна було б лишень мріяти. Хіба ж вони можуть бодай на мить лишити Розу Тайлер наодинці?  
Уявляєш... тоді, в перші дні опісля... мама навіть спала на канапі в моїй кімнаті - мовляв, у її власній спальні все ще тхнуло фарбою після ремонту. Вона щовечора приносила мені в ліжко повну кружку гарячого молока з медом, підтикала ковдру, а якось навіть запропонувала заспівати колискову - ту саму, під яку я засинала малям. І заспівала-таки... а я лежала, згорнувшись равликом, що бозна де загубив свою мушлю - і не розуміла, хто ця жінка і що вона робить в моїй кімнаті. І чому в неї сльози в очах.  
Жахливо, правда? Я чудовисько, напевне... але мене не стає навіть на те, аби перейматися з цього приводу.  
А крім мами є ще тато. Найчудовіший, найпрекрасніший на світі тато... від якого відкараскатися ще складніше. Ще б пак - вони з Міккі вирішили що я, ледве залишившись на самоті, наковтаюся яких не треба пігулок чи поріжу собі вени, уявляєш?..  
...А може... Може вони _правильно_ вирішили?..  
Так чи інакше, хтось із них удень постійно поруч зі мною.  
Моя родина. Найдорожчі для мене люди.  
Іноді я майже ненавиджу їх.  
Адже... вони не розуміють найголовнішого.  
Того, що вмовляти, рятувати, намагатися розрадити можна - живих.  
Я не померла тоді.  
Але я - мертва.  
  
***  
Вночі... вночі можна нарешті не намагатися грати Розу Тайлер-"так-це-складно-але-я-тримаюся-і-не-дивіться-на-мене-такими-очима".  
Вночі можна просто бути собою.  
Мертвою.  
Кажуть, мертвим не болить.  
Мені вже - навіть - не болить.  
Просто... мого світу більше немає. Мій світ нині - це той самий пляж Dålig Ulv Stranden.  
Море.  
І небо.  
І пісок.  
...Я стою навколішки серед чорних гострих скель, знов і знов набираючи повні пригорщі піску - він тече крізь пальці із шерехом, що нагадує шерех крил мертвого метелика, із шерехом, що зводить мене з розуму.  
Спомини... спомини... спомини...  
Минулої ночі я мала необережність на мент заплющити очі... аби вже за мить схопитися, задихаючись від жаху - мені здалося, що я забула твоє обличчя.  
...Пісок... крізь пальці...  
Мене звати Роза Тайлер.  
Це - історія про те, як я...


	2. Розділ перший. ПЕРЕД СВІТАНКОМ.

 

Т _и снишся і снишся, і снів цих страшніше нема._  
 _Над ранок годинник як серце збивається з ритму,_  
 _І сивіють губи від попелу майже-молитви_  
 _До майже-всесильного – всує. Я знову сама._  
 _Я знову без тебе, а отже, я знову – не я,_  
 _А віхоть туману – де море стрічається з небом._  
 _Навчи забування. Нвчи мене бути – без тебе._  
 _Чи радше помри мене – поки собі нічия_.

  
***  
Я тоді сказала тобі правду. Я дійсно працюю в магазині... у крамниці, де продають годинники. "Працюю", втім - не надто доречне означення, це швидше недолуго закамуфльована благодійність. З боку магазину, авжеж - бо який зиск від працівника, чиєю набурмосеною мармизою хіба що клієнтів відлякувати? А вони чомусь мене терплять; я майже впевнена, що хтось - батько зі своїм Торчвудом, а чи Міккі з його ідеєю фікс про те, що мені постійно треба бути на людях - доклав до цього руку. Авжеж... вони ж так про мене дбають, що мені одне лишається - відчувати себе цілковитою поганню, яка знічев*я псує нерви людям, що прагнуть їй допомогти.  
Про чуже око в нас просто ідеальна родина. Особливо тепер, коли є Тоні і мама має, про кого турбуватися і ким опікуватися. Він віддячить їй краще за мене, бо я...  
В мене не виходить. Я пам*ятаю, що обіцяла тобі, але...  
Марно.  
  
  
***  
Того дня крамниця, отримавши нову партію годинників, зачиняється на переоблік - а мене пані Стоун, лагідно всміхаючись, відправляє додому - "дитинко, ви подивіться яка краса на вулиці, а у вас маля вдома, саме час на прогулянку... і переказуйте найкращі побажання місіс Тайлер!"  
На вулиці дійсно весна і тепло. Дуже-дуже тепло. Я вирішую йти пішки, розстібаю блискавку куртки й думаю про те, що до мого працевлаштування руку-таки достеменно доклав батько, а не Міккі, якщо вже "побажання місіс Тайлер"...і що з батьком із цього приводу неодмінно треба поговорити, бо, їй-Богу, відчуваєш себе невідомо яким розцяцькованим стервом...  
Тато працює в Торчвуді, в Лондонській філії. Як саме називається його посада я не знаю... я взагалі мало знаю про його роботу і не надто намагаюся дізнатися більше. Саме тому, що -   
Тато.  
Працює.  
В Торчвуді.  
І нехай це зовсім не той Лондон і не той Торчвуд...  
. _..Камінь. Білий, байдужий камінь, я притискаюся до нього всім тілом, все ще не в змозі повірити, що - н а з а в ж д и, все ще наївно сподіваючись, що моїх сліз, мого відчаю, мого бажання повернутися достатньо, аби прохід між реальностями знову відкрився. Потім я нерозуміючо роздивлятимусь власні, в кров розбиті долоні; потім я мовчатиму декілька днів - зірваний риданнями голос відмовлятиметься коритися; потім в мене більше тижня намагатиметься загоїтися наскрізь прокушена губа... Все це буде потім, а поки що вся я, кожна клітина мого тіла перетворюється на такий самий безживний крижано-холодний камінь, як та стіна, що розділила мене й усе, що я..._  
Саме слово "Торчвуд" для мене - уособлення цієї стіни. Так, я знаю, що це по-дитячому, як знаю й те, що ц е й Торчвуд уже достеменно ні в чому переді мною не винен, ба більше, і я, і мама завдячуємо йому тим, що й досі живі, але...  
В очі мені втрапляє кіоск - газети й журнали, а також мінералка, тонік, чіпси й арахіс... і морозиво. Я машинально порпаюся в кишені, тицяю меланхолійній продавчині якийсь дріб*язок і отримую вафельний ріжок у яскравій обгортці. Так само неуважно розриваю фольгу, мружачись на яскраве сонце...   
Бананове.  
_"А я тут здається винайшов банановий дайкірі... на декілька століть завчасно..."_  
Сонце тьмяніє, немов би там, нагорі, раптом хтось клацнув вимикачем. Мене починає морозити - нестримно, наче надворі не середина квітня, а останні дні листопада. Насилу розтиснувши зведені раптовою судомою пальці, я дивлюся як повільно, повільно, дуже повільно падає мені під ноги вафельний ріжок... переступаю через нього обережно, наче через мертвого птаха... і йду додому.  
Сама. Безнадійно, невиліковно й назавжди - сама.  
  
  
***  
Стоячи на ганку, я копирсаюся в кишенях у пошуках ключів, що так недоречно вирішили пограти в хованки... аж раптом двері рвучко відчиняються.  
Мама.  
\- Ой, це ти? Чого так рано?.. Ну ж бо, допоможи!..  
Притримую двері, поки вона викачує назовні візок, у якому крутиться, сяючи навсібіч беззубою поки що посмішкою, Тоні.  
\- Що в нас тут, тепло наче б то? Бо я малому під комбінезон замість светрика сорочку вдягла, як гадаєш, не змерзнемо?  
Змерзнете, хочеться кричати мені. Змерзнете, бо це не світ, це вічна мерзлота, це крижана пустеля...  
-Ні, не змерзнете, - всміхаюся, лагідно розтискаючи пухляві пальчики братика, що вже вчепилися в ремінь моєї сумки. - Там справжнє літо.  
-Ну й добре... От би й до вихідних не зіпсувалося, вибралися б за місто... Щось ви обоє з батьком нині рано.  
-Тато вдома? Оце так... - схоже, з сумкою доведеться попрощатися, чимось вона Тоні впала в око...  
-Вдома, вдома. Там у нього гість... Такий красунчик! - мама замріяно зітхає. - А посмішка яка!..  
\- Він тобі вже й повсміхатися встиг? - під*юджую неуважно; добре, що батько вдома, можна буде з*ясувати, що він там наплів місіс Стоун про мене, що вона носиться зі мною як дурень із торбою... Якби ж то не цей відвідувач, нетеча його принесла...- Місіс Тайлер, як же ж вам не соромно!..  
-Та ну тебе! - з удаваним обуренням відмахується мама. - Зайди краще привітайся, сама глянеш, що за цяця цей містер Джек Харкнес...  
Пальці мої розтискаються і багатостраждальна сумка падає у візок - на радість переможцю-Тоні.  
..Харкнес...  
...Містер Джек Харкнес...  
...Містер...  
...ДЖЕК?!...  
  
  
***  
_Вони мене знайшли!!!_  
...кулею пролітаю крізь хол...  
_Я знала! Я завжди знала!!!_  
...в два стрибки лишаю позаду сходи...  
_Нарешті!!!_  
Батьків кабінет зачинений, але вже за декілька кроків я чую сміх - такий знайомий, такий рідний, найпрекраснійший у світі сміх капітана Джека Харкнеса, що якимсь незбагненим чином прорвався в цей всесвіт і тепер забере мене до...  
Ручку намацувати мені не стає терпіння. Я просто вдаряюся в двері всім тілом... вони розчахуються...  
...і вже за мить я повисаю на шиї в людини, яку й не сподівалася ще колись побачити.  
-Джек!!! Джек, чорт забирай, нарешті! Як він? Ви давно бачилися? З ним все гаразд? Я тут мало з глузду не з*їхала! Де тебе носило, заразо ти така?!.. Господи, яка ж я рада, що це ти!!!  
Я кажу ще щось, я сміюся й плачу, я чіпляюся за нього, гарячково, несамовито... _нарешті, нарешті це скінчилося, нарешті позаду цей страшний сон, якому кінця-краю не було!.._ \- тривожна струна починає бриніти десь глибоко усередині, але я не хочу її чути, я наказую їй замовкнути негайно, _це ж Джек, той самий Джек, і вже зовсім скоро я буду з..._ \- струна вібрує все голосніше, все нестримніше... - _вони знайшли мене, вони все ж таки мене знайшли!!!_ \- я розтискаю нарешті руки і, відчуваючи як крижаніють губи, дивлюся в обличчя людини, що стоїть переді мною.  
-Джеку... де твоя шинель?..  
\- Розо... - голос батька... не чую, ні. Дивлюся на Джека Харкнеса. _Містера_ Джека Харкнеса, що ніколи не був _капітаном_ Джеком.  
З _того самого_ обличчя на мене дивляться _ті самі очі_. Дивляться так, як ніколи не дивився той Джек - привітно, але спокійно і вдумливо, і в глибині їх - ані натяку на колишню відчайдушну шибайкуватість.  
...Як це страшно, як це невимовно страшно, виявляється, коли _знайомі_ очі дивляться - _незнайомим_ \- поглядом...  
\- Розо... - відчуваю долоні батька на своїх плечах; саме вчасно, бо кімната похитується, наче здумавши прилягти на спочинок, і містер Джек Харкнес стривожено запитує щось...  
Ні.  
Обережно вивільняюся з татових рук. Всміхаюся затерплими губами у знайоме-незнайоме вродливе обличчя.  
-Містере Харкнес... даруйте. Я... помилилася.  
...Двері зачиняються за мною майже нечутно. Тиша; у всьому світі - тиша.  
***  
...Я не пам*ятаю, як опинилася тут - у колишньому подвір*ї нашого колишнього будинку на Пауелл-Естейт.  
Втім, в цій реальності ніякого Пауелл-Естейт тут немає. Пустище і занедбаний будмайданчик. І жодної живої душі - до найближчих будинків півмилі з гаком.  
За інерцією роблю ще декілька кроків. Потім ноги нарешті відмовляються тримати. Доречно трапляється якась здоровенна кам*яна брила, опускаюся на неї і заплющую очі.  
Не.   
Хочу.  
Більше.  
Я намагалася. Я чесно намагалася... я навіть повірила в якийсь момент, що зможу, що мені стане сил - самій, адже головне - ти живий, хоча й далеко, але живий, і байдуже тоді, що я ніколи вже не побачу тебе...  
Але я слабачка. Ти назвав мене захисницею всесвіту... а я просто слабачка.  
Я казала, що буду з тобою завжди - а самій навіть пальці стиснути до пуття розуму не вистачило.  
Тоді, на Dålig Ulv Stranden, я обіцяла тобі триматися - а натомість...  
Я не можу без тебе. Просто тому, що я без тебе не можу.  
Просто тому, що я кохаю тебе так, що тепер увесь світ для мене - пустка.  
А якщо так... то навіщо?  
Мимохідь згадую пильне, здивоване обличчя Джека... ні, містера Харкнеса. Сподіваюся, в батька не буде неприємностей ще й через те, що несповна розуму міс Тайлер мало не придушила в обіймах котрогось із його торчвудівських колег. Тільки цього йому бракувало, еге ж...  
...Про те, що в місіс Стоун проблеми зі сном, знає вся годинникова крамниця - стара любить потеревенити. Як і про те, які саме пігулки прописав їй лікар, на якого вона нахвалитися не може. Дійсно чудові пігулки... а найчудовіше в них те, що продаються вони без рецепта, оскільки навіть транквілізатором не вважаються, так, легке снодійне... якщо вживати в рекомендованій дозі. А якщо ні...  
Два однакові білі слоїчки з блідо-блакитними етикетками на моїй долоні, по двадцять пігулок у кожному... обидва куплені в різних аптеках - на це мені клепки вистачило. Як і на те, аби вимкнути мобільний - після того, як скинула дев*ять батькових викликів, шість маминих і чотири - від Міккі.  
Мама... Міккі...  
Ні, не думай, не думай про це, не треба, тобі не стане сил, а якщо тобі не стане сил зараз, їх не стане вже ніколи, ти вже не наважишся... і все це триватиме, триватиме, триватиме... не життя - ілюзія, жалюгідна подоба, мара... Роза Тайлер вже мертва, вони загинула тоді на Кенері Уорф, загинула щасливою, бо вона була поруч із...  
Ламаючи нігті, зриваю кришечку з першого зі слоїчків. Пігулки дрібні, із горошинку, блідо-жовті... кумедно, чому все в цьому світі нині смакує бананами?.. запиваю, захлинаючись, водою з купленої в якомусь кіоску на зупинці пляшки... відкриваю другий слоїк, висипаю в рота - запах бананів стає нестерпним - допиваю воду, і, вронивши пляшку, зповзаю на землю, прихилившись до брили спиною.  
Заплющую очі.  
Вибач мені, Докторе.  
Вибач... але так треба.  
Я... тебе...  
  
  
***  
Обличчя.  
Жіноче.  
Незнайоме.  
Негарне.  
Надто високе чоло, надто неправильні риси, надто близько посаджені пильні очі. Розлахмічене волосся таке руде, що здається, ніби просто мені в обличчя зазирає сонце... живе сонце...  
_...чому "живе сонце"? - не знаю - це було..._  
\- Міс Тайлер? Розо!!!  
_...не зі мною - це..._  
\- Розо, ви мене чуєте?! Розо!!!  
..пробач, я не...  
\- Не заплющуйте очей! Дивіться на мене... на мене!  
Чиїсь руки термосять мене за плечі, вимогливі, настійливі руки, а мені бракує сил навіть опиратися... спокій, дайте мені спокій нарешті...  
-Джеку! Джеку, вона непритомніє... Джеку!!!  
Ім*я змушує на декілька секунд повернутися в тут і зараз; встигаю побачити просто перед собою сліпучо-біле, майже в срібло, небо і зрозуміти, що лежу, здається, на колінах у цієї, незнайомої й рудої - хто вона така, чорт забирай, і звідки мене знає? - перед очима починає стрімко тьмяніти... -   
\- Дивися на мене! На мене, кажу! - знайомий голос, такий знайомий, але перш ніж вдається згадати, кому він належить, світ вигасає остаточно, тоне в сірій каламуті...  
. _..нарешті..._  
\- Рота відкрий! Відкрий рота, ідіотко!!! - сильні пальці боляче давлять на вилиці, на підборіддя - і, здається, я-таки корюся і розтискаю губи, бо наступної миті відчуваю на язику щось крижано-холодне і... солоне? - ковтаю, аби спекатися нарешті цих безжальних пальців... -  
\- Джеку!!!  
...хочу вдихнути, але не виходить, бо раптом зникає кудись геть усе повітря, перетворюючись на...  
\- Її треба підняти, вона ж захлинеться!  
...вода, вода, вода; вода заповнює мене, наче глек, по вінця... її так неймовірно багато, що я починаю кашляти - нестримно, несамовито; ті ж самі сильні руки підхоплюють мене під пахви, підводячи, але ноги відмовляються тримати -   
\- Донно, допоможи!  
...і тільки тут до мене доходить нарешті, що мене _рятують_ ; оце вже ні, цього не буде, дзуськи, не хочу!!! - пручаюся, намагаючись звільнитися - дайте мені спокій!!! - отримую важкезний ляпас, ще один...-  
...боляче..  
...не хочу...  
...не...  
_...Докторе!.._  
Світло, звуки, відчуття повертаються всі разом, водночас, а разом з ними й усвідомлення того, що відбувається. Я знов намагаюся вивільнитися, але Джек Харкнес не збирається мене відпускати; одна рука намертво вчепилася мені у волосся, так що голови не повернути, інша перехопила за талію...  
... вода...  
Судома змушує засичати від болю; зламаною лялькою я перегинаюся навпіл і мене знов і знов вивертає на фертикуваті черевики містера Харкнеса, чиї кляті руки - єдине, що тримає мене зараз в цьому світі.  
  
  
***  
...Коли все закінчується...  
До машини - здоровезного джипа з торчвудівськими номерами - Джек несе мене на руках. За увесь цей час він не сказав ані слова. Донна допомагає йому влаштувати мене на задньому сидінні - напівлежачи, так, що голова моя знов опиняється на її колінах. Невідомо звідки з*являється ковдра, яку руда дбайливо підтикає навдокіл мене.   
Доречно. Адже мене морозить - нестримно, люто морозить, так що зуб на зуба не втрапляє. Зіщулююся в тремтячу грудочку, намарно намагаючись зігрітися... не виходить.  
\- Нумо... - Донна рішучо видобуває з надр ковдри мою неслухняну руку. - Хлопчику з майбутнього, там, у бардачку...  
Джек так само мовчки передає їй якусь коробку, схожу на аптечку.  
\- Так, мала, зараз буде бо-бо. Тримайся, - дивного вигляду шприцом руда вгачує мені у вигин ліктя укол, потім ще один, мені на мить перехоплює подих, бо здається, ніби по венах замість крові починає текти рідке полум*я.  
-Ну все, все... - мене несподівано лагідно гладять по голові. - Не лякайся, так і треба. Цей препарат нейтралізує побічну дію aqua rigida - тієї штуки, яку він тобі згодував, - киває вона в бік Джека, що, насупивши брови, саме відсилає якесь повідомлення з мобільного. - Сама винна, не треба було тягти в рота казна-що.  
\- Я не... - власний голос здається мені воронячим крупання; зірване кашлем горло страшенно пече. - Я хотіла...  
\- Знаю я, що ти хотіла, - відмахується вона. - Наступного разу, як надумаєш помирати, стрибай з Тауерського мосту, буде ефективніше. Тільки переконайся заздалегідь, що поблизу немає мого чоловіка чи ще когось із Торчвуда, - голос звучить в*їдливо, але в очах ані натяку на неприязнь чи кпини. Втім, я заледве чую її.  
Чоловіка..?  
Джек перехоплює мій погляд.  
-Джек Харкнес, директор Лондонської філії інституту Торчвуд. А це моя дружина, доктор Донна Ноубл. Вашим батькам я щойно повідомив, що ви живі й відносно здорові. А зараз, міс Тайлер, ми відвеземо вас туди, де я зможу поставити вам кілька запитань...  
  
***  
Я прокидаюся на світанку і не одразу розумію, де знаходжуся. Але вже наступної миті згадка про вчорашнє змушує застогнати від сорому.  
Ганьба... яка ж ганьба!..  
...Вони відвезли мене... авжеж, вони відвезли мене до себе додому. Так, на відміну від т о г о шибайголови Джека, що днював і ночував, здається, у власному кораблі, ц е й Джек Харкнес влаштувався непогано й не тільки був директором Торчвуда, але й разом із дружиною (разом! із!! дружиною!!!) мешкав у Грінфілді - одному з найпрестижніших передмість Лондона.  
Все це було божевільно, неймовірно і несподівано... а в мене навіть дивуватися сил не було. Тому я безперешкодно дозволила відвезти себе до Грінфілдського котеджу й облаштувати в кімнаті для гостей. Обіцяних запитань, втім, не надійшло - Джек, з яким ми й двома словами не перекинулися, всміхнувшись на прощання знайомою-незнайомою посмішкою, зник у невідомому напрямку.  
А до мене, озброєна якимось медичним причандаллям, рішучо увійшла Донна.  
За годину вона встигла провести повне обстеження, вштрикнути в мене ще три якісь уколи, чотири рази назвати мене "малою" и двічі - "дурною білявкою", а насамкінець вмостилася в ногах ліжка, вкотре взялася за мій зап*ясток, перевіряючи пульс, зітхнула і звеліла:  
-Розповідай.  
І я розповіла.  
Про все, що сталося за останній рік - починаючи з того моменту, як у підсобці "Генрікс" клаповухий дивань у шкірянці схопив мене за руку і звелів: "Біжи!".  
Про останню зі Слевін і далека, який вперше побачив сонце; про батька якого так вперто й так безнадійно я намагалася врятувати і про т о г о Джека; про Злого Вовка, Серце Тардіс і про те, як я мало не в істериці вимагала в розлахміченого хлопчиська з божевільним поглядом і повадками нахабного шпаченяти - негайно повернути того, колишнього, ще - не коханого, вже - рідного й звичного. Захлинаючись ніжністю, я говорила про Нову Землю, і "нового-нового" Доктора - про найкращу у світі посмішку і погляд хворого птаха; про вічно скуйовджені патли, зім*ятий костюм і дурнуваті кеди. Про те, що він був дивовижним, неймовірним, надзвичайним, єдиним у цьому всесвіті і в усіх інших, про те, що я присягалася бути з ним поруч завжди...  
...про те, що я його втратила.  
Про події в т о м у Торчвуді і прощання в Dålig Ulv Stranden я розповідала, задихаючись від сліз - перших сліз відтоді; Донна вже давно забралася на ліжко з ногами і тепер обіймала мене, раз-у-раз гладячи по голові, від чого мої рюмання ставали геть нестримними. Поруч із цією дивною, негарною, неймовірно прекрасною і чомусь дуже-дуже рідною жінкою не треба було лицемірити і вдавати казна-що, не треба було всміхатися обкусаними в кров губами й брехати, що все гаразд. Поруч із нею можна було просто бути самою собою.  
Потім, коли не залишилось уже ані слів, ані сліз, ані сил, ми довго сиділи мовчки, все ще обійнявшись, горнучись в один на двох коц. Коли ж вона заговорила нарешті, голос звучав притишено і в ньому не було натяку на звичну задерикувати в*їдливість.  
-Знаєш... я не казатиму тобі, що біль минеться. Такий біль проходить не одразу... якщо взагалі проходить колись. Я скажу тобі інше. Цей твій хлопчик з Марса тягав тебе чортзна куди й показав тобі стільки всіляких дивовиж... Невже ти не зрозуміла головного? Того, що увесь цей світ, всі його виміри і всі часи - один суцільний жах, і біль, і втрата, і смерть? Що неможливо, просто неможливо існувати, якщо не...  
\- Якщо не..?  
\- Якщо не сподіватися. Коли весь світ накриває пітьма, і навіть зірки згасають... останнє, що тримає нас - надія на те, що ніч не вічна. І що за нею прийде світанок. Сподіватися - те єдине, що ми можемо. Чекати... і сподіватися.  
  
  
***  
  
Коли, згорнувшись під ковдрою і бездумно дивлячись у вікно, за яким потроху розвиднюється, я згадую вчорашні події і свою з Донною розмову...  
Біль нікуди не подівся, ні. Але той незборимий, безодній відчай, який залізною рукою тримав мене за горло, відступився трохи, лишивши по собі щемний тихий смуток. Вперше, мабуть, спомини про нього позбавлені присмаку морської солі - я згадую не лише блідий привид із тремтячими губами на норвезькому пляжі, але й того, колишнього Доктора - стрімкого, сяючого, втілення радості і всеосяжної любові. Того, котрого я...  
Двері розчахуються так рвучко, що я заледве встигаю підтягнути ковдру до підборіддя. Але відвідувача менш за все цікавлять мої жіночі принади.  
\- Доброго ранку, Розо. Збирайтеся, за п*ятнадцять хвилин я чекаю на вас у машині, - і, перш ніж я встигаю слово вимовити, Джек Харкнес зникає так само стрімко і несподівано, як і з*явився.  
  
  
***  
Як не дивно, але п*ятнадцяти хвилин дійсно вистачає.  
В машині пахне ліками - зайвим нагадуванням про мої вчорашні подвиги. На задньому сидінні, абияк пожужмлений, валяється той самий коц - і я, мимоволі здригнувшись, влаштовуюся поруч із водієм.  
Водій, треба сказати, виглядає пречудово, хоча й незвично без вічної своєї шинелі. Цього Джека - стриманого, серйозного, в офісному і дуже недешевому (як на досвідчений погляд колишньої продавчині з універмагу) костюмі і стильних окулярах-"половинках"- я навіть побоююся трохи, настільки він не схожий на того хвацького шибайголову-авантюриста...  
\- Розо, ви що, мене боїтеся?  
Захоплена зненацька, зніяковіло кліпаю і, здається, червонію. А він, відірвавши на мить погляд від дороги, всміхається раптом сяючою, відчайдушною посмішкою т о г о Джека і мені перехоплює подих.  
\- Вчора, поки Донна...е-е-е... приводила вас до ладу, я поспілкувався з місіс Тайлер, пам*ятаєте таку?.. Так що про всі ваші пригоди знаю тепер, можна сказати, з перших рук. Отже, я зовсім на нього не схожий?  
\- На кого? - бурмочу ледь чутно, не насмілюючись підняти на нього погляд.  
\- На того Джека Харкнеса, якого знали ви. Адже ви його... тобто мене, знали, судячи з того, як... - затинається. - Розо, пробачте мене, будь-ласка - за вчорашнє.  
\- За те, що назвали мене ідіоткою? - не стримуюся я.  
\- Ви чули? - він здивовано зламує брову. - Треба ж, я був певен, що ви були не в тому стані, аби звертати увагу на мої слова... якщо ж зовсім відверто, то мені тоді здавалося, що ми з Донною запізнилися. Але я хотів вибачитися не за це. За те, що вчора мимоволі спричинився до... подій, подарувавши вам надію.  
\- Я не... - в очі мені наче піску насипали.  
\- Але Розо... Я не сказав, що ця надія хибна. Подивіться у вікно.  
Зводжу погляд... і подих мені перехоплює.  
Тому що він привіз мене до Торчвуда.  
...Події наступної години скидаються на якийсь фантасмагоричний сон. Спочатку ми довго йдемо якимись безкінечними коридорами - Джек міцно тримає мене за руку, але я надто приголомшена, аби намагатися втекти. Всюди люди - в уніформах чи в білих халатах; якась придибашна машинерія й устаткування; мимохідь відмічаю, що Джека тут явно люблять - вітаються з ним не так формально, як зазвичай з начальством.   
У відділі кадрів я під Джекову диктовку заповнюю якісь анкети й бланки; підпис, підпис, ще один підпис; свідомість вихоплює лише окремі слова: "посада консультанта", "повна зайнятість", "соціальний пакет"; анкети врешті-решт закінчуються і, так само не випускаючи моєї руки, Джек знов тягне мене якимись коридорами і ми заходимо до залу...  
...до залу...  
Стіна.  
_Та сама_ стіна.  
Напевне, я відсахуюся, бо Джекові пальці ще міцніше стискають мою долоню. Втім, я майже не відчуваю доторку. Я не бачу ані того, як здивовано піднімають від моніторів голови люди, ані того, що один зі столів - порожній. Я бачу лише її. Цю проклЯту, цю прОкляту стіну.  
Стіну, що відібрала в мене усе.  
Джек Харкнес, так і не відпускаючи моєї руки, веде мене до єдиного порожнього столу в залі.  
-Розо. Подивися на мене.  
Повільно, наче в страшному сні, зводжу погляд.  
\- Від сьогодні ти працюєш у нас. В цій кімнаті.  
За що, хочу спитати я, але з горла вдається видушити лише щось середнє між зітханням та схлипом. За що ти зі мною... так? За що?  
Як не дивно, він розуміє. Всміхається. Пригортає мене до себе; я вже забула, якими затишними можуть бути ці обійми.  
-Тому що так треба, - стиха каже Джек Харкнес кудись мені у волосся. - Тому що так я змушу тебе жити. Жити, аби боротися. Аби знайти його. Ніч закінчилася, Розо. Це світанок.


	3. Розділ другий. ВІДСТАНЬ НЕ-ДОТОРКУ

 

  
_Той ти, що не я і ніколи тобою не буде,_   
_Так надто не вічний, так вічно для себе нічий._   
_З усвідомленням власної смерті як майже-застуди_   
_І невмінням забути, що знову приходить вночі._   
_Ми з тобою одне, але чи пам'ятатиму, хто ти,_   
_Як слід моїх кроків байдужим піском занесе?.._   
_…Той ти, що не я, ти не знаєш цієї скорботи –_   
_Віддавши самому собі, загубити усе._   


  
***  
...Все це здається мені сном.  
_\- А тепер залишилася ще одна, остання подорож…_  
Це сон, це просто сон, і я зараз прокинуся... чи опритомнію... опритомнію на тій самій темній порожній вулиці, де я побачила спочатку Донну, потім ТАРДІС, і лише потім...  
Тоді все відбулося швидко, надто швидко - безкінечна, божевільна радість - я знайшла тебе! - і губиться з-під ніг земля, і забуває відраховувати секунди час - я біжу назустріч тому, кого вже ніколи не сподівалася побачити, біжу, ще не в змозі повірити, що _все-тепер-буде-добре..._  
...Далек.  
Я не чую пострілу. Лишень власний крик, коли, недолуго змахнувши руками, Доктор завмирає на мить, наче натнувшись на невидиму перепону - і валиться навзнак.  
Подальші події я бачу наче крізь вкрите памороззю тріщин скло. Бачу - і відмовляюся розуміти. Адже так не буває, _так не мусить бути_ \- не тепер, не після всіх цих світів, через які я пройшла, аби знайти тебе!.. - поруч ридає Донна, істерично вимагаючи пояснити їй, що, чорт забирай, відбувається - _так не мусить бути!_ \- Джек - капітан Джек - боляче вивертає мені руку, силоміць відтягаючи від... - _так не мусить бути!!!_ \- світиво спалахує нестерпущо-яскраво і я заплющую очі, прощаючись... аби вже наступної миті зітнутися з ледь розгубленим, абсолютно божевільним, таким рідним поглядом.  
Тоді я була надто щаслива, аби розуміти ще щось, окрім того, що ми разом, нарешті разом. Коли ж початкова ейфорія трошки минулася і я отримала змогу як слід його роздивитися...  
Того стрімкого, безугавного, сяючого безмежною довірою до світу і до людей в ньому, за яким я так несамовито сумувала, - немає..  
Він - _інший._  
Із майже повсякчас нашорошеними очима і гіркою зморшкою між брів, із хворобливо рваними рухами й сріблом у ще більш ніж раніше скуйовджених патлах.  
І я, ціпеніючи від страху, вперше дозволяю собі замислитися над тим, через щ о він мусив пройти, аби змінитися - т а к о ю мірою?..   
Потім... була Сара-Джейн, і Донна, і Марта; Даврос і далеки, і повернення планет, і...  
...І от тепер - коло замкнулося нарешті; я стою на Dålig Ulv Stranden, на тому самому узбережжі, що всі ці роки із заздрісною постійністю з*являлося мені в нічних жахіттях... і дивлюся на Доктора.  
На Докторів.  
Адже їх двоє.  
І одного з них я зараз втрачу назавжди.  
_\- Ти був народжений у битві, сповнений болю, люті й помсти..._  
Той, Інший, мовчить, дивлячись на свого двійника із незнайомим мені нашорошено-пильним виразом… Втім, ні, вираз цей мені добре відомий… але спостерігати його я раз-у-раз мала змогу на обличчі того, колишнього Доктора, Доктора-до-регенерації.  
\- Нікого не нагадує?  
Відчуваю на собі погляд Донни – настійливий, вимогливий. На мить зустрічаюся з нею очима, вона дуже знайомо смикає кутиком вуст, ледь помітно киває в бік Іншого Доктора. Авжеж, вона ж, либонь, відчуває власну відповідальність за нього – сама ж створила… А хто її просив?..  
-…І як мусила закінчуватися ця фраза?  
\- Чи це потрібно казати? – каже він із болем, від якого мені заходиться серце, і я вже роблю крок до нього – у будь-яку ціну стерти з його обличчя цей жахливий спустошений вираз, але Той, Інший, раптом перехоплює мене за руку, схиляється до мене і ледь чутно видихає на вухо Ті Самі Слова...  
…Він у моїх обіймах, він нарешті у моїх обіймах, там, де йому і належиться бути – той, кого я так довго чекала, той, кого я вже не сподівалася знайти, найпрекрасніший, найдорожчий у цілому світі; і на мій гарячковий, відчайдушний поцілунок відповідають так само гарячково й відчайдушно, ще й достолиха невміло - рідний мій, єдиний мій, коха...  
_Єдиний?.._  
Звук зникаючої ТАРДІС діє на мене, наче цебро крижаної води. Відчуття втрати настільки сильне, що мені на мить перехоплює подих, наче від стусана під дих; вирвавшись із дошкульної перешкоди чиїхось рук, що безпорадно розтискаються, я підбігаю до того місця, де щойно був корабель.  
Ти не міг! Ти не міг знов мене залишити! Не міг! Ні!!!  
Здається, я кричу це вголос, бо крізь марево сліз бачу, як злякано шугонули в небо чайки, що спочивали на піску оддалік. Бідолашні птахи...  
\- Але я тебе не залишав... - чую голос за спиною - і мою руку знайомим, надто знайомим жестом, дуже обережно стискають чужі пальці.  
Світ застигає, наче зведена "вісімкою" шибка.  
Озираюся - аби зустрітися поглядом із зосередженими ледь нашорошеними очима.  
\- Я не залишав тебе, - повторює він лагідно. - Я взагалі не збираюся тебе залишати, розумієш?  
Я дивлюся на того, хто стоїть переді мною, на того, кого щойно втратила - вдруге, безнадійно і назавжди.  
\- Розо Тайлер, агов! Я тебе не...  
\- Відпусти мене!  
Він запоспішливо розтискає пальці, я вивільняю руку і, не зводячи з нього очей, ретельно витираю долоню об джинси.  
-Ніколи. Більше. - слова крають горло скляними скалками. - Не смій. До мене. Торкатися. Взагалі не наближайся до мене. Зрозумів?  
-Розо. Це я. Це дійсно я, - каже він дуже повільно, як розмовляють із вередливими дітьми чи з душевнохворими. - Все ще грубіян... і не рудий... але ми впораємося, ні? - ліва брова того, що стоїть навпроти мене, зламується... - і закляклий світ із дзенькотом розлітається на друзки.   
\- Ти не він! - кричу я омані, що незрозумілим чином насмілилася прибрати подоби мого єдиного кохання. - Ти не він і ніколи ним не будеш! - із дивною, пекучою майже-насолодою помічаю, як вражено розширюються його очі; у моїх власних сльози, здається, от-от закиплять. - Думаєш, лише тому, що в тебе таке ж обличчя, така ж посмішка і такі ж кеди, я тут-таки й повисну тобі на шиї? - щелепи мені зводить од... відчаю? - Думаєш, що все це робить тебе - ним? Доктором? Його обличчя та вкрадені спогади?  
Він полотнішає - так, що на мить мені стає страшно, але біль втрати надто сильний, і цей пляж, і крики розтривожених чайок, і смерть Харіет Джонс, і запізнілий страх, і...  
\- Ти ніщо! Клон! Облуда! Ти мені не потрібен! Забирайся! Тільки куди ти подінешся, у тебе ж навіть ТАРДІС немає, нікчемо! – а оце, між іншим, хибний аргумент, тому що в кишені його піджака - подароване тим, іншим, справжнім Доктором зерно ТАРДІС – щедрий подарунок, який зараз здається мені мало не знущанням – по-перше, ростити корабель треба чи не півтора десятки років, а по-друге… куди мені – із цим? – летіти? - Я тебе ненавиджу!!! - навіщо вони були, ці чотири роки, навіщо я шукала тебе між світами, і сподівалася - вже без надії, і відправила на смерть Донну, і тебе, помираючого, тримала в обіймах, і... і... і...  
\- Ти що собі думаєш, Розо Меріон Тайлер! - мене струшують за плечі - з силою, наче ганчір*яну ляльку. Світ повільно повертається в фокус.  
...Мама. Такою злою я не бачила її...  
...я _ніколи_ її такою злою не бачила.  
\- Господи, та що ж це таке... Він хоч плавати уміє, навіжений?  
Плавати? Навіщо плавати? Хто мусить уміти плавати? Що ста...?  
Відповідь приходить на всі чотири запитання одразу - у вигляді знайомої постаті в синьому костюмі, яка неквапом просувається у гривастих хвилях у напрямку обрію. Зайшов він іще не надто далеко, десь по коліно, але зупинятися явно не збирається  
-Ви що, геть показилися обоє? - видихає мама розгублено. - А ну витягай його звідти негайно!  
Витягати? Як, цікаво мені, я мушу... _це_... витягати?  
-Ну що ти стоїш як укопана? Та куди ж його несе, божевільного? Докторе, а ну повертайся негайно! Повертайся, кому кажу, не клей дурня! - звертання змушує мене пересмикнутися - як, чому, чому вона прийняла його, чому вона називає цю істоту...  
-Це не Доктор! - видихаю крізь зціплені зуби, споглядаючи, як постать у синьому, похитнувшись під натиском вищої за інші хвилі, випростовується і так само невпинно продовжує свій божевільний рух. - Це не Доктор, це... - я не витримую цього безуму. - Та повертайся ж ти! - кричу, знов налякавши нещасних чайок.   
Він... він достеменно чує. Завмирає на мить, але не озирається. І знов іде вперед. Вода йому вже до пояса.  
\- І ти кажеш, що це не Доктор? - питається мама мало не з гордістю.  
Та хай йому!.. Він що, думає...  
...Вода холодна. Чорт, вона не просто холодна, вона ж крижанаааа!...  
-Повернися! Повернися, я тобі ка... - вітер швиргає мені в обличчя повну пригорщу води, я мало не падаю, втративши на мить можливість бачити і чути. - Повер..ни..ся! - кашляю, мало що бачачи перед собою. - Та повернися ж ти!!! - намагаюся рухатися швидше, але у моря інші плани. Та й.. ви коли-небудь пробували йти по пояс у воді - в джинсах, кросівках, куртці... - Докто... - хвиля таки збиває мене з ніг, але останньої миті вдається зачепитися за щось... за когось...  
-Що ти хочеш мені цим довести? - кричу, вперше радіючи, що мокра вже з голови до ніг і що він навряд чи зрозуміє, що на щоках у мене не лишень морська вода, але й... - Те, що ти ще божевільніший за нього?  
-Я і є він. - ще секунду назад застигле, якесь неживе обличчя осяюється раптом широчезною, так добре мені знайомою посмішкою. - Бачиш острів он там? Півтори милі на схід? Як гадаєш, я зумію до нього доплисти? Все ж таки одне серце - це страшенно незручно, як ви, люди, обходитеся? Але спробувати ж варто...- він робить ще крок уперед, але я намертво вчіплююся у мокрий наскрізь рукав.  
-Припини! Повертаємося, досить вже! - нехай він не Доктор, але на жодний острів я не збираюся його відпускати, тим паче, що ніякого острова я не бачу, зате, побіжно глянувши на берег, добре бачу маму, яка, судячи з усього, на межі того, аби самій до нас приєднатися. - Ну ж бо!..  
-Ти назвала мене клоном, - нагадує він із тією ж таки, хай їй чорт, посмішкою. - І сказала, що я тобі не потрібен і можу забиратися куди хочу. Я хочу на острів, жодного човна не бачу, а ТАРДІС, як мені щойно нагадали, в мене немає. В чому проблема, Розо Тайлер?  
Він що, дійсно не розуміє?  
\- Ну острів то й острів, - видихаю, вже й не намагаючись стримувати злі сльози. - Попливли. В мене, щоправда, теж всього одне серце, але спробувати ж варто! Як гадаєш, це надійніше, ніж стрибати з Тауерського мосту? У будь-якому разі Джека й Донни тут немає... - я вже поняття не маю, що верзу, це вже просто істерика, розпатлане вітром мокре волосся забивається в рота, що аж ніяк не сприяє артикуляції, еге ж? - Ти й справді такий як він... острови чи планети - байдуже, тільки б подалі від мене! Де там той твій острів, ну ж бо?..  
Він дивиться на мене без тіні нещодавньої усмішки. Тягнеться до моєї щоки - але одразу ж відсмикує руку. І мовчки відвертається, збираючись йти до берега.  
  
  
***  
Авжеж, прогулянка у хвилях для справжнього Доктора минулася б без жодних наслідків. Цей же...   
Майже тиждень він безвилазно сидить у себе в кімнаті, а мама - моя! власна! мама! - власноруч тягає туди таці зі сніданками-обідами-вечерями, кінви з гарячим молоком та малиновим чаєм, і чути в нас вдома лишень про те, що в "бідного хлопчика" знов піднялася/впала нарешті температура і "це ж жах якийсь - алергія на аспірин!" Я й сама шморгаю носом, але про мене так не дбають.  
А з іншого боку, це навіть добре, що мені дали спокій - адже маю нині змогу подумати.  
Останнім часом я раз-у-раз згадую Сару-Джейн. Знову й знову намагаючись зрозуміти, _як_ це їй вдалося.  
Як їй вдалося жити-після.  
Він - той, із яким подорожувала вона - у хвилину небезпеки просто задурив їй голову і відправив додому... так само, як свого часу намагався вчинити зі мною. Але на відміну від мене, ТАРДІС і мами з евакуатором в неї не було. До того ж, замкнена в цій реальності після Dålig Ulv Stranden, я принаймні знала, що він живий - а Сара Джейн тридцять років була впевнена в тому, що...  
Як з біса вона з цим жила?!!  
Чи не вперше я думаю про всіх них - тих, хто був поруч із ним до мене. Скільки їх було - тих, що його _втратили?_..   
  
  
***  
...Ми зіткаємося в дверях кухні - й мені перехоплює подих.  
Батькова піжама на ньому телемпається як на вішаку, до того ж вона, на відміну від тієї, - кавового відтінку, та й халат не синій, а темно-брунатний, але...  
_"Привіт. Скучили?"_  
Напевне, вираз мого обличчя досить красномовний - він відступає на крок і зламує брову, роблячись так неймовірно, так болісно схожим, що мені знов сльози виступають на очах.  
\- Ти що, навмисно? - видихаю майже жалібно, відчуваючи, що ще трохи - і я найганебнішим чином знов зарюмаю просто перед ним. Він миттю смурнішає; вдивляється в моє обличчя, тягнеться рукою до власного волосся, вже й без того скуйовдженого - ще один знайомий, надто знайомий жест...  
... **за** надто.  
Снідати мені вже не хочеться.  
А ще за півгодини я, так не сказавши нікому ані слова, вирушаю до Торчвуда.  
  
  
***  
Отже, я з*являюся на роботі - вперше після свого "відрядження", з часу якого, між іншим, минуло майже два тижні. З*явилася б раніше, слово честі - але Джек і чути про це не хотів. Завітавши надвечір після нашого повернення, він чомусь навіть не поцікавився долею "транспортера міжреальнісного, 1 шт.", який сам особисто мені віддав під розписку і про місцезнаходження якого я не в змозі була б повідомити йому нічого втішного, бо абсолютно не пам*ятала, де той девайс залишила - на кораблі в Давроса, в ТАРДІС чи деінде. Але девайс Джека на цікавив, Джека цікавив дехто інший... той самий, над ким саме кудкудакала мама, ліквідуючи наслідки горопашної морської прогулянки. На відміну від т о г о Джека, ц е й умів зрозуміти, коли оточуючим не до нього, тому обмежився тим, що декому побажав швидкого одужання, а мені сповістив, що позапланова повністю оплачувана відпустка на місяць - саме те, що треба після вештання по паралельних світах. Щоправда, тон містера Харкнеса, коли мені побажали провести згаданий місяць "якомога приємніше і плідніше" прозвучав неймовірно двозначно і достолиха схоже на капітана Харкнеса. Втім... Я вважаю за краще про це не думати. І вже точно не збираюся сидіти чортзна скільки під домашнім арештом, ненавидячи себе за те, що не можу ненавидіти... декого.  
Отже, я приїжджаю до Торчвуда, і мені навіть вдається, йдучи коридорами і побіжно вітаючись, думати про те, як саме я пояснюватиму у звіті трагічне зникнення міжреальнісного транспортера...  
-... Отакої! Ти що тут робиш!?  
Донна. Як завжди - стрімка, на височенних підборах, зі звично розлахміченим волоссям; щойно з лабораторії, судячи з усього - чи не вперше я бачу її в білому халаті на офісний костюм.  
Просто серед коридору ми обіймаємося... дивимося одна на одну - і обіймаємося ще раз.  
\- Мала, якщо я нічого не плутаю, у тебе з твоїм марсіанином мусить зараз бути медовий місяць. Як тебе випустили з будинку?  
\- А я не питалася... - одказую швидко; мабуть, надміру швидко, бо Донна рішучо хапає мене за руку і тягне до свого кабінета. Замикає двері зсередини, вмикає чайник, за декілька хвилин розливає по філіжанках каву, штовхає мене у крісло і безапеляційно наказує:  
-Розповідай.  
  
  
***  
Розповідь займає годину, і впродовж цієї години від Донни чути хіба що "Вау!", "Та ну!" й "Отакої!" у варіаціях. Як не дивно, звістка про "найважливішу жінку у всесвіті" особливого захвату в неї не викликає, а от той факт, що згадана "найважливіша" спричинилася до появи...  
\- Чекай-чекай, от звідси давай ще раз і повільно... - каже вона рішучо, і я, зціпивши зуби, розповідаю про цю, як там її, метакризу, про винищення далеків, повернення планет, і про те, що насправді кінець подорожі виявився зовсім не таким чудовим, як може здатися, і взагалі...  
\- І взагалі - тобі дупу треба надерти, - раптом перебиває мене Донна жорстко - і від несподіванки я заткаюся, забуваючи навіть образитися. - Дівчисько дурне, ти що коїш? Чи тобі від переживань остаточно дах зірвало?  
\- Ти про що? - я дійсно не розумію, чому вона так розходилася.  
\- Я про те, що ти власноруч руйнуєш cобі життя. І якби ж то лише собі, іншим також дістається... Ти хоч розумієш, дурко, як тобі пощастило?!  
\- "Пощастило"?! Ти знущаєшся?  
\- Це ти знущаєшся! Над собою і над цим твоїм Доктором.  
\- Він не Доктор. У нього навіть ТАРДІС немає... - бовкаю не подумавши... і вже наступної миті розумію, що от цього говорити було вже зовсім не треба.   
\- То ти хочеш сказати... - цідить Донна дуже-дуже тихо - і вже від цього "тихо" мені стає страшно, оскільки "Донна" плюс "тихо" в будь-якій реальності дорівнює апокаліпсису - ...ти хочеш сказати, що тоді наковталася чого не треба виключно через те, що не мала змоги покататися на цій вашій синій літаючій тарілочці?  
Від образи мені перехоплює подих, а обличчю стає гаряче.  
\- Донно, послухай...  
\- Це ти мене послухай, дівчинко, - вона бухає чашку на стіл і схоплюється. - Дуже уважно послухай - двічі я не повторюватиму. Ти вже визначся якось, будь-ласка, що для тебе важливіше - прожити життя з коханою людиною... чи вештатися бозна-де, шукаючи пригод собі на... - (слово, яке вона вживає, не вельми личить докторові наук і голові аналітичного відділу інституту Торчвуд... втім, воно й для секретарші з Чізвіка занадто). - Отже, твій марсіанин був тобі потрібний лишень поки тягав тебе по всіх усюдах у своїй чарівній коробці, весь такий загадковий та романтичний, а потім взагалі взяв і загубився в іншому вимірі? А тепер, коли він знайшовся нарешті і вже точно нікуди від тебе не подінеться - ти крутиш носом? Авжеж... він же тепер просто людина. А ти в нас хто? Космічна принцеса?  
\- Донно!..  
\- Вже багато років Донна. ...Ти що, не розумієш?! Це ж... це ж диво! Диво, що ви знайшли один одного... диво, що ви тепер можете не розлучатися. Не розлучатися, розумієш?! Як гадаєш, що сказали б про такий шанс всі ті, хто подорожував із ним всі ці... кількасот із гаком років?  
-Він не... - мені несила це чути, вона що, добити мене вирішила?  
\- Що "не"? Не Доктор? Лишень тому, що в нього одне серце і немає літаючої тарілочки? Ну, знаєш... - Донна, виразно закотивши очі, відходить до вікна. Що вона там збирається побачити, з ... надцятого поверху? Хіба що дирижаблі.  
\- Та до чого тут це... - видихаю, знічено роздивляючись власні тремтячі пальці. - Просто... Є ще той... інший. Завжди буде. Зовсім один...  
-По-перше, - озивається Донна, не озираючись, голос її звучить різкувато, - з "тим, іншим" лишилася "та, інша" я. І слово честі, мені іноді кортить помінятися з собою місцями. А по-друге - якби не відбулася метакриза - гадаєш, йому було б легше просто покинути тебе на тому пляжі напризволяще? Ти ж розумієш, що сам би він не міг із тобою залишитися?  
\- Не розумію.  
\- Розумієш, - безжалісно заперечує вона. Відходить нарешті від вікна, опускається навпочіпки біля мого крісла і бере мої долоні в свої. - Ти все розумієш і завжди розуміла. І знаєш, що ми з тим далеком, який твого Доктора ледь не вколошкав, подарували вам шанс, що його годі було навіть сподіватися.   
Відповідати мені не стає голосу. Киваю.  
\- Але я хочу, аби ти подумала ще про дещо, - веде вона далі, і ще міцніше стискає мої пальці. - Тебе так хвилюють почуття Доктора... - то подумай, що мусить відчувати зараз він... той, хто залишився поруч із тобою. Замкнений в чужій реальності, де в нього, окрім вашої родини, нікого немає. Смертний. Із вельми непевною перспективою ще раз побачити зірки. І поруч із коханням всього його життя, яке вперто доводить йому, що він - не він... Не знаю, що там у напівтаймлордів із психікою... але тобі не здається, що це й для таймлорда було б трохи занадто?  
Я - вкотре вже за останні дні, це божевілля якесь! - починаю рюмати.  
На робочому столі в Донни пронизливо - і, судячи з усього, - далеко не вперше за час нашої бесіди - верещить телефон.  
  
***  
\- ...А я тобі кажу, що це навіть не обговорюється!  
Я повертаюся з Торчвуда надвечір, втомлена (бісів звіт!), але дещо заспокоєна. Правду, либонь, кажуть, що нудна робота допомагає вгамувати нерви.  
Відчиняю двері своїм ключем, роззуваюся, чалапаю до кухні, сподіваючись перехопити сендвіч перед вечерею... і завмираю під ледь прочиненими дверима.  
\- Це дійсно не обговорюється, - знайомий голос звучить по-незнайомому жорстко. - Я вже все вирішив... так дійсно буде краще.  
\- Для кого цього разу? Для тебе? - я й не здогадувалася, що мама на такий сарказм навіть теоретично спроможна. - ...А, так, я забула, ти ж про себе думаєш в останню чергу. Хочеш сказати, що так буде краще для Рози?  
\- Отож бо, Джекі. Для Рози. Оскільки їй навіть глянути на мене гидко, то дратівний фактор треба звести до мінімуму. А звести його до мінімуму можна єдиним чином - припинити муляти їй очі.  
\- І можна довідатися, куди ви вирішили переїжджати, Докторе? - це вже батько, але я ледь чую його.  
Переїжджати? Він що, геть божевільний?  
\- Ще не знаю, але щось придумаю, - одказує "геть божевільний" так добре знайомим мені ретельно недбалим тоном. - Врешті-решт, завжди ж можна винайняти якусь халупу в багатоповерхівці, як гадаєш, Джекі?  
\- Дуже люб*язно, - бурчить мама, але її перебиває батько:  
\- Даруйте за нетактовність, Докторе, але в цьому світі нічого не дається за так. Потрібні гроші. Де ви збираєтеся їх брати?  
От-от, мені також цікаво...  
\- Де-небудь, - звучить легковажна відповідь, і мені неймовірно кортить дати декому стусана. - Перш за все, я вже завтра влаштуюся на роботу. Піте, я скористався вашим ноутбуком, аби потрапити в мережу - сподіваюся, ви мене за це не вб*єте? - виявляється, в цій країні страшенно бракує вчителів. Я вже якось працював вчителем... щоправда, обидва рази це закінчилося... ммм... не надто вдало, але можна спробувати, як гадаєте? - документи не проблема, звукова викрутка і аркуш паперу... так, Джекі, викрутку я собі вже зробив, і не дивися на мене такими очима, полагоджу я твій фен... - як гадаєте, хтось візьме на роботу вчителя на ім*я Джон Сміт? - наступної миті лунає зойк. Схоже, дехто отримав по потилиці мокрим кухонним рушником. Молодець, мама. Давно вже час. - Це, між іншим, геноцид, - починає було він... але шансу продовжити правити теревені йому давати не збираються.  
\- Та що ж воно таке, хай йому? - мама роздратована як ніколи. - Що за ґедзь вкусив вас обох на тому триклятому узбережжі? Вона, врешті-решт, ще шмаркате дівчисько, але чому ти поводишся як останній ідіот?  
\- Мабуть тому, що я і є ідіот, який неспроможний навіть довести, що він - насправді він, - життєрадісно сповіщає ця зараза. - То як щодо Джона Смі...  
\- Ви обоє пройшли через таке, що подумати годі. Роза, як захоче, сама розповість, а ти...  
\- А зі мною все просто фантастично і дивовиж...  
\- От тільки не починай, гаразд? - рішучо перебиває його мама. - Я пам*ятаю, _яким_ ти був і бачу, _яким_ став. Дивитися страшно. А вона... ти їй в очі хоч би раз зазирнув? І після цього всього ви ще.. Чому, чорт забирай?  
\- Тому що їй потрібен _він_! _Він_ , а не я!  
Пауза. В кухні западає тиша. Я, вчепившись в одвірок терпнучими пальцями, намарно намагаюся вдихнути повітря, якого чомусь лишилося дуже-дуже мало. Не виходить.  
\- Їй потрібен він, - каже Доктор так тихо, що я ледве його чую. - Я для неї ніхто. Самозванець, що вбрався в чужий костюм і чужим голосом виголошує чужі слова. Невдала копія жаданого оригіналу. Нікчема, у якого навіть ТАРДІС немає, і який ноги промочити не може без того, аби не отримати нежить. Клон. Підробка.  
\- Докторе... - починає було мама... і безпорадно замовкає.  
Знов тиша. Я хапаю залишки повітря неслухняними губами і понад усе мрію знепритомніти. Просто тут і зараз. Але знепритомніти не виходить - натомість я чую розважливий і дуже обережний голос батька.  
\- Докторе, вас, можливо, образить таке порівняння, але мені здається, що ви з Розою зараз в ситуації, дуже схожій на ту, в яку потрапили ми з Джекс тоді, після зустрічі в Торчвуді. У нас, знаєте, все владналося далеко не одразу. Всяке було... і непорозуміння, і сварки. Але ми впоралися, тому що обидвоє вже не витримували самотності. І хоча той Піт і та Джекі, котрих ми знали, були дещо іншими...  
\- Але я не інший! - вигукує він із таким болем в голосі, що мене пересмикує. - Я той самий, що і сотні років до того! Вона прийняла це, коли я регенерував... то чому не може прийняти тепер?  
\- Тому що справа не в цій вашій... метакризі чи як її там, - одказує батько терпляче. - Джекс права, - ви обоє змінилися за ці роки. Не хитруйте, ви й самі це чудово знаєте. А отже - якщо дозволите пораду - зараз доречно було б не вдаватися до жодних... радикальних заходів, а просто зачекати трохи. Мені здається, що врешті решт...  
\- От я й збираюся зачекати, - перебивають його рішуче. - Але подалі звідси - так Розі буде спокійніше. Джекі, пам*ятаєш, я колись пообіцяв тобі завжди повертати її додому? Обіцянку виконано. Запевняю тебе, вона й думати про мене забуде, коли я переїду...  
...Двері я розчахую ривком, мало не зірвавши їх з верей. Всі троє обертаються.  
-Ніхто. Нікуди. Не їде, - кажу, дивлячись йому просто в очі - вперше після Норвегії. - А якщо хтось все ж таки надумає втекти, то матиме справу особисто зі мною. Все зрозуміло?..  
Він - якось майже розгублено - киває. Звичним жестом тягнеться до власного волосся... опускає руку, збирається щось сказати...  
Виходжу з кухні, ретельно причинивши за собою двері.  
  
  
...А ще за годину до нас приїжджає Джек - і декому пропонують посаду консультанта у відділі міжпланетних контактів та співробітництва. І дехто, авжеж, погоджується.  
  
  
***  
...Скажіть, от що робити йєлхам з планети Йєлхаутауйотль в недобудованому тунелі лондонської підземки?  
Не знаєте?..  
І я не знаю.  
...Повідомлення про невідому почвару надходить до Торчвуда в понеділок надвечір. Жертв та руйнувань немає - якщо не зважати на двох робітників, які толочать щось про "зелене і світиться"; судячи з того, що від обидвох тхне зовсім навіть не чаєм з лимоном, можна вважати, що тривога несправжня. З тим ми й розходимося по домівках.  
Зранку у вівторок нас із дівчинкою-стажеркою забирає гелікоптер кардіфської філії - треба відвезти якісь супер-секретні папери. Я повертаюся до офісу о шостій вечора, втомлена і зла як чорт на клятих бюрократів, через яких згаяла стільки часу... повертаюся, аби дізнатися, що о другій дня в тому самому тунелі розпочалося казна-що, маємо чотирьох загиблих, достолиха поранених і відділ реагування, очолюваний Джеком, що відправився розбиратися з подіями особисто. Авжеж, у компанії з...  
О сімнадцять по третій зв*язок із ними урвався.  
  
  
***  
Aqua rigida.  
Тверда вода.  
Так називалася та штука, що її мені згодував колись Джек на пустищі, що так і не стало Пауелл-Естейт.  
Крихітна пігулка з горошинку завбільшки, яка за мить під впливом найпростішої хімічної реакції перетворюється на галлони й галлони води. Торчвудівська розробка.  
Нині - водою став цілий світ.  
Каламутною драглистою водою.  
Намул.  
Секунди, що розучилися ставати хвилинами.  
Хвилини, що не бажають перетворюватися на години.  
Я - на дні.  
Якісь люди навдокіл... як їм вдається дихати тут, під водою?  
\- ...Але, міс Тайлер, ми нічого не можемо зробити. За інструкцією ми маємо право відправляти підкріплення лише на запит керівника операції, а рятівну групу - не раніше ніж за шість годин після надходження останнього повідомлення від...  
_Я взагалі не збираюся тебе залишати, розумієш?_  
Якби ж то я відмовилася летіти до Кардіфа...  
Якби ж то в Кардіфі я не затрималася, зголосившись пообідати і випити кави...  
-Розо, так неможна, - у Донни підозріло-червоні очі, але голос звучить майже твердо. - Врешті-решт, він там не один. Ти ж не думаєш, що Джек покине твого марсіанина напризволяще?   
Джек...  
Авжеж, Джек.  
Джек, який у цій реальності також - смертний.  
Скоцюрбившись у кріслі, дивлюся, як Донна з кимось довго і безнадійно лається по телефону. Крізь крижану каламуть долинають окремі слова, сенсу яких я не намагаюся навіть розуміти.   
\- Але за протоколом чотири дріб сім, частина перша, у екстрених випадках...  
_Не водночас із тобою. Разом із тобою. Якщо ти цього хочеш._  
\- Яка, з біса, конфіденційність і секретність! Ви що, пропонуєте нам сидіти і чекати, а потім влаштувати урочистий похорон? Що значить "не можу ризикувати людьми"? А вони - там - не люди?  
Бачиш острів он там? Півтори милі на схід? Як гадаєш, я зумію до нього доплисти?  
\- А бодай ти!.. Прем*єр міністр, твоїй матері..! - Донна кидає слухавку. Підходить до мого крісла. Сідає на підлогу обіч, прихилившись спиною до моїх колін.  
\- Розо, з ними ж все буде гаразд, правда? - питає невиразно. - Твій Доктор... він же ж майже всесильний, що для нього якась зелена потолоч? Він же ж все може, правда, ти ж сама розповідала? Розо?  
Гладжу її по голові.  
_Я для неї ніхто. Самозванець, що вбрався в чужий костюм і чужим голосом виголошує чужі слова._  
Через мене. В с е - через - мене.  
Через те, що ти вирішив довести мені, що ти й справді - він.  
Той самий... всемогутній й майже безсмертний.  
Ще б пак... я ж увесь цей час тільки те й робила, що твердила тобі протилежне.  
Який же ти... впертюх, Докторе.  
Хоч би ковток повітря!  
_Що - я - накоїла..._  
  
***  
Потім, згадуючи цей день, я знов і знов думаю про те, що в цьому світі нічого не буває випадково і надаремно. І я майже вдячна за них – за ці години, сповнені відчаю і безнадії. Якби їх не було, якби я не пройшла крізь них, якби не померла крізь них тисячу разів… хтозна, чим закінчилося би все тоді, на Різдво.  
Але це буде згодом.  
Нині ж…  
  
***  
_Що – я – накоїла…_  
\- Ще півгодини, - голос у Донни тихий-тихий; вона стоїть біля вікна і я не бачу її обличчя. – Ще півгодини – і вони змушені будуть відправити рятувальників.  
Мені кортить спитати, чи впевнена вона, що буде ще, кого рятувати.   
Я мовчу.  
Тьмаво ниє плече. Того факту, що в цьому світі Торчвуд підконтрольний Даунінг-стріт, не варто було недооцінювати. Так само, як надаремно було намагатися прорватися повз бездоганно-ввічливих хлопчиків в однакових темних костюмах та з однаково-невиразними обличчями, що з*явилися в торчвудівських коридорах за сорок хвилин після Донниного невдалого телефонного дзвінка. Ніякого насильства, боронь Боже. Просто адекватні заходи щодо істеричної панянки, яка рветься на подвиги…  
\- Розо…  
Хитаю головою.  
Не треба.  
Не треба нічого казати.  
Заплющуюся.  
Я знову там, на клятому Dålig Ulv Stranden, і вітер швиргає бризки мені в обличчя, і світ тане морською піною на чорних прибережних скелях.  
_Все-через-мене._  
Через те, що я знову розтиснула пальці, коли треба було триматися чимдуж.  
_Я - вже ніколи - тебе..._  
...Десь далеко, неймовірно далеко лунає стукіт розчинених дверей.  
Дев*ята вечора. Час відправляти рятівників.  
_...не побачу..._  
Чи то скрикує, чи то схлипує Донна, і я насилу відкриваю очі, і довго, дуже довго, геть нічого не розуміючи, дивлюся, як вона, сміючись і плачучи водночас, обіймає когось, кого тут бути не може просто тому, що не може; але цей хтось тут... ба більше, абсолютно і безсумнівно живий...  
\- Де...? - питаю самими губами, але Джек якимось дивом мене чує.  
\- Ти тільки не хвилюйся, все гаразд, він у медичному блоці...  
  
  
...Медичний блок.  
Східне крило будівлі, сьомий поверх.  
Під дверима мені раптом підтинаються ноги; аби не впасти, прихиляюся до стіни, впиваюся зубами у власний затиснутий кулак.  
Підставився під постріл?   
Сунувся рятувати якусь почвару?  
Сунувся рятувати Джека?  
Спробував договоритися миром із кимось на кшталт далеків?  
Вирішив з*ясувати, що цікавого на дні найглибшого котловану?  
Господи, тільки б...  
Що "тільки б" - додумати не встигаю, бо на мене находить.  
_Будь ласка...-_  
...всім тілом вдаряюся у двері...  
_Будь ласка!.._ \-   
...вони розчахуються...   
_БУДЬ ЛАСКА!!!.._ \-   
...біжу довжелезним коридором, нічого не бачачи перед собою, сама не знаючи, куди...  
_Будь... -_   
З усього розгону врізаюся в когось, цей хтось відсахується, засичавши від болю, - але вже наступної миті, коли, раптом знесиливши, я починаю сповзати на підлогу, мене підхоплюють - і зовсім близько я бачу пильні карі очі.  
Дивимося один на одного. Мовчки.  
-Агов, ти чого? - питає він тихо і наче навіть ледь розгублено. - Це... чого ти?  
Відсторонююся - наскільки це можливо, бо відпускати мене він явно не збирається. Оглядаю його з голови до ніг.  
Піджака немає. Подерта сорочка в плямах кіптяви і ще бозна чого, штани такі ж. Замазюкані глиною кеди. Здоровенне садно понад лівою бровою, знов-таки кіптява на щоці... руки-ноги наче б то цілі...  
\- Ненавиджу лікарні, - каже він ніяково, дивлячись мені просто в очі. - Теж мені, привід... пом*яті ребра. Цей тутешній Джек - панікер та перестраховщик... як його Донна терпить? Розо?..  
Обіймаю його. Щосили.  
Він сичить від болю, але чомусь не квапиться вивільнятися.  
\- Не роби більше так, - кажу кудись йому в ключицю. - Чуєш? Ніколи більше не роби так зі мною. Ніколи. Ніколи. _Ніколи..._  
  
***  
  
...- А тоді головний йєлх спитав: "Невже ви дійсно знаєте Тоні Тайлера?"  
З ногами забравшись в крісло, я дивлюся на дві однаково скуйовджених голови, світловолосу й каштанову, що схилилися над цілою горою навалених на підлозі дитячої іграшок, лампочок і якогось незрозумілого залізяччя. Дивлюся, досі не в змозі повірити, що цей безкінечний божевільний день нарешті закінчився... і що все гаразд.  
...Наша із Доктором поява вдома справила ефект позачергового інопланетного нашестя. Мама, вже втаємничена у сьогоднішні події батьком - єдиним, кому вдавалося зберегти якусь подобу душевної рівноваги - перехопила нас на порозі; мене, втім, увагою не потішили, а от навколо декого одразу ж зчинився справжній шарварок. "Бідному хлопчику" допомогли зняти плаща й розшнурувати кеди (він опирався, але доволі мляво), вирядили до ванної, декілька разів перепитавши, чи не потрібна буде йому там допомога (слово честі, треба було бачити його обличчя!..), власноруч розстелили ліжко ("Джекі, я ж іще не при смерті!!!), принесли вечерю і суворо заборонили навіть носа з кімнати потинати - "Бо я тебе тоді власноруч приб*ю, дурню такий!" Потім вона нарешті переключилася на батька... а Доктор, вичекавши з півгодини, втік до дитячої, де я саме безуспішно намагалася згодувати Тоні вечірню порцію молочної вівсянки.  
Вівсянка була із обуренням закритикована як їдло, не гідне справжніх галактичних героїв (мені при цьому підморгнули), а потім, умостившись на підлозі, Доктор заходився розповідати безкінечну історію про злих і страшних йєлхів, водночас прилаштовуючи до іграшкового всюдиходика щось, підозріло схоже на вічний двигун і примудряючись згодовувати захопленому його теревенями Тоні кашу.   
Я дивлюся на них – і мене раз-у-раз стіпує від усвідомлення того, що все сьогодні могло закінчитися по-іншому і що… Ні, про це навіть думати не годиться.  
-…А тоді головний йєлх звелів своїм підданцям негайно відступитися, бо…   
_Я могла тебе втратити_ , кажу беззвучно, самими губами, - але він наче відчуває щось. Зводить очі, не припиняючи ані на мить свою божевільну балаканину – і дарує мене однією зі своїх химерних посмішок-зі-зламаною-бровою. І одразу ж, без найменшого переходу, питається стривожено:  
\- Розо, а вівсянка у нас ще є? Нам терміново потрібна вівсянка - пальне як завжди закінчилося у найвідповідальніший момент, і якщо ми терміново не отримаємо вівсянку, то експедиція приречена!  
Зводжуся. Проходячи повз нього, що знов схилився на всюдиходиком, на мить невагомо торкаюся скуйовджених патлів; він здивовано піднімає голову...  
\- Це що тут у вас таке, молоді люди?!  
Мама з*являється на порозі руки в боки, і я розумію, що на когось чекає добрячий прочухан.  
\- Оце так, космічний хлопчику... Тобі що було сказано - лежати! ЛЕЖАТИ, а не гасати будинком! Треба ж таке, ні на мить самого не залишити...  
\- Джекі, але я нормально почуваюся... - Доктор схоплюється - занадто, все ж таки, швидко, бо наступної миті, зойкнувши, хапається за нещасні ребра. Я, геть забувши про все на світі взагалі й про вівсянку зокрема і усвідомлюючи лишень те, що йому боляче, миттю опиняюся поруч, обережно торкаюся руки.  
\- Ти...  
\- Та кажу ж, усе гаразд, що з вами таке, жінки? - він всміхається і легенько плескає по плечу Тоні, який із цікавістю спостерігає за несподіваною розвагою. - Як ти тільки їх витримуєш, хлопче?  
\- Тато каже, що через жінок усі проблеми, - сповіщає братик "дорослим" голосом, так схоже копіюючи батькові інтонації, що я не втримуюся і фиркаю. Мама ж, глянувши на мене, на Доктора, а потім знов на мене, чомусь змінює гнів на милість.  
\- Ну добре, - каже вона, докірливо хитаючи головою - залишаю тебе на Розу. Але майте на увазі, малого я зараз вкладаю спати, так що, якщо ви ще не набалакалися - перебирайтеся кудись.  
Дивлюся на Доктора.  
Доктор киває.  
  
***  
  
Мабуть, це прозвучить абсолютно по-ідіотському, але...  
Будьте благословенні, йєлхи з планети Йєлхаутауйотль.  
Адже тоді, посеред торчвудівського коридору, несамовито чіпляючись за того, кого я вже встигла подумки втратити, я зрозуміла раптом... дозволила собі зрозуміти...  
...не було омани, не було самозванця.  
Не було ніколи.  
Увесь цей час, поки я ображалася, билася в істериці, по черзі ненавиділа себе, його, цілий світ...  
...поруч зі мною був Д о к т о р.  
Той самий.  
Моєю головною помилкою було те, що я намагалася осягнути події на Dålig Ulv Stranden розумом... у той час, як треба було слухатися власного серця. Адже коли трапляється диво – його треба просто прийняти, а не питатися, чи є у чарівника ліцензія…  
Усі ці згаяні на пси декілька місяців – були на моїй совісті. Заповзято, цілеспрямовано і відчайдушно я руйнувала власне життя, цеглина за цеглиною власноруч мурувала височезну стіну поміж собою і тим, кого…  
До мене намагалися докричатися всі: мама, батько, Донна, Джек… Але я не чула. Не хотіла чути. Я надто занурилася у власні страждання й надто тішилася усвідомленням власної втрати, аби дозволити собі визнати, що втрати – не було. Авжеж… жаліти бідну-нещасну-напризволяще покинуту себе виявилося набагато легше і приємніше, ніж бодай на мить пожаліти декого іншого…  
А тепер… Що тепер?..  
Ні, звісно, в теорії все було зовсім просто. "Послухай, вибач мені, будь-ласка, я поводилася як остання дурепа й таке-розтаке стерво, а той хлоп, що два тижні тому підвозив мене додому - це Майкл із нашого відділу і те, що ми трималися за руки, означає лише, що я ще здалеку побачила тебе на веранді і вирішила подражнити... - і взагалі, досить вже, досить, мені без тебе зовсім кепсько і з кожним днем, чорт забирай, все гірше - і я вже ніколи, ніколи в житті не зможу тебе втратити, я цього просто не переживу, тому..."  
Тому - що?  
Тому він мусить негайно пробачити мені те, що я увесь цей час методично перетворювала його життя на пекло? І схаменулася лишень коли мало його не втратила?  
Чим більше я думаю про це, тим виразніше розумію: я б - не пробачила. Навіть тому, кого...  
А чи він мене..?  
Після "клона" й "облуди", після недолугого плескання в листопадовому морі, після того, як я бридливо відсахувалася, ненароком зітнувшись на сходах і жодного разу аж дотепер не назвала його на ім*я, після всіх цих дурощів і гидоти останніх декількох місяців – про яке кохання взагалі може йти мова? Кому як не мені було знати, наскільки він вразливий, гарячкуватий та гонористий, як важко йому залишитися без усього, що було сенсом його життя – без ТАРДІС, без зірок, без пригод?.. – і я, клята ідіотка, замість підтримати робила все, аби добити його вже напевне…  
І все ж таки…  
Він залишився поруч. Не поїхав – хоча й збирався. Не відправив мене із моїми комизами під три чорти – хоча й мав повне право це зробити. Він залишився поруч – і примудрився не зненавидіти мене. А отже…  
…Тоді, після того, як мати виштовхала нас із дитячої, ми перебралися до вітальні, і Доктор, влаштувавшись на канапі у купі подушок (я сама скромно умостилася в кріслі), зволив-таки розповісти, що насправді сталося в підземці. Як я й боялася, він за звичаєм вирішив урятувати всіх і одразу, з йєлхами і йєлхівською королевою включно. Йєлхи, втім, бути порятованими не мали жодного бажання, зате мали неабияке бажання негайно завоювати Землю… отож, довелося трохи побігати, потім побуцатися, а потім знов побігати…  
Все це він розповідав звичним легковажно-жартівливим тоном, але мене все одно почало морозити – від чергового усвідомлення того, чим все могло закінчитися. Як я не намагалася тримати себе в руках, він-таки помітив що я не при собі і, після секундного вагання, поплескав долонею по канапі обіч себе…  
Потім… потім ми говорили. Про все одразу й ні про що; говорили – вперше після Норвегії, вперше за ці декілька місяців, що тривали цілу вічність... І мені хотілося розревтися від розкаяння та злості на саму себе.  
Стільки часу згаяно… стільки часу!..  
Але… все ж іще можна виправити, так?  
Все ж іще буде добре?..  
  
  
Так.  
Так, все _могло б_ бути добре.  
Але я забула про одне.  
Про те, що всі головні події в моєму житті чомусь трапляються саме на свята.  
  
  
…Я прокидаюся в глупій темряві різдвяної ночі – несподівано, наче від поштовху – і якусь мить ошаліло витріщаюся в безвидь, не розуміючи, що саме мене розбудило.   
Тиша… лишень розмірено цокає кумедний, "під давнину", годинник на тумбочці біля ліжка – прощальний подарунок пані Стоун, господині дзиґарні…  
…проїхала попід вікнами машина – світло фар ковзнуло стелею…  
… гавкнув – напівсонно, знехочу, – сусідський пес…  
_Щось сталося._  
Усвідомлення цього накриває мене гнітючою задушливою хвилею паніки. Я схоплююся – підлога здається крижано-холодною, але згадка про капці мені й на думку не спадає – як є, босоніж і в піжамі, вибігаю в коридор і завмираю на мить, не чуючи нічого крім пропасного стукоту крові у скронях.  
_…Щось…_  
Увесь будинок просякнутий пахощами ванілі, кардамону та кориці – мама цілісінький день провела на кухні, обіцяючи коржики, "яких ви у жодній галактиці не скуштуєте".  
_…дуже-дуже погане…_  
А найгірше те, що я чомусь знаю напевне…  
…так, на свята, як завжди, на свята…  
...із _ким_ це дуже-дуже погане сталося.  
Кімната для гостей, що править Докторові за спальню, на другому поверсі; два тижні й ціле життя тому, вирішивши, що втратила його назавжди, я мчала хитроплетивом торчвудівських коридорів, не розбираючи шляху; нині ж кожен крок мій повільніший за попередній, ноги вгрузають у килим на сходах наче у труське драговиння. Але, забувши дихати, захлинаючись безнадійним і безпросвітним… ні, не страхом перед майбутнім нещастям, а нещастя – теперішнього - безжальним передчуттям, я йду... і зупиняюся лишень біля його дверей…  
…зупиняюся, бо чую голос.  
Голос Доктора.  
І дарма, що не розібрати слів – голос цей бринить і зривається таким безоднім відчаєм, що мене мороз дере поза шкірою, і передчуття в мені от-от перетвориться на усвідомлення…  
…Ні.  
…Не треба.  
…Будь-ласка, не треба!  
…Не…  
Рвучко розчахую двері, ляскаю вимикачем.  
Спалахує світло.  
Він стоїть посеред кімнати у півоберту до мене – в піжамі (чому всі піжами завжди телепаються на ньому як на вішаку?) і, як і я сама, босоніж.  
\- Докторе?..  
Не чує; хапаю його за плечі, розвертаю обличчям до себе…  
Відсахуюся.  
Бо це – не обличчя.  
Вапнисто-біла нежива машкара… очі – непроглядно-темні від розширених зіниць. Дивиться – і не бачить.  
-Докто…  
-Авжеж… - той самий, крижано-ламкий голос. – Авжеж… тобі ж конче необхідно було… вдертися туди і там застрягти… Це ж так на тебе схоже, Уїлфреде… Але я… Я ж стільки ще міг зробити! Стільки ще!!!  
Не тямлячи себе від страху, хапаю його за плечі, шарпаю щосили, так, що тріщить під моїми руками піжамна куртка.  
\- Та що з тобою відбувається, врешті решт!?…  
Здригається. Дивиться просто на мене… - і цілу мить мені здається, що все це закінчиться зараз, виявившись одним із його дурних жартів, і…  
Доктор всміхається, і від цієї посмішки мені перехоплює подих, бо обличчя його наче молодшає раптом на ці декілька гірких, сповнених горя й втрат років, і переді мною знов – той схожий на скуйовджене шпаченя хлопчисько, яким я побачила його вперше….  
\- Докторе!  
\- Це для мене честь, Уїлфреде… - каже він, і з тією ж нестерпущо-світлою, абсолютно неземною посмішкою лантухом валиться мені під ноги.


	4. Розділ третій. EVERYBODY LIVES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows that everybody dies.  
> But not every day. Not today.  
> Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed.  
> Some days, nobody dies at all.  
> Now and then, every once in a very long while,  
> every day in a million days,  
> when the wind stands fair  
> and the Doctor comes to call,  
> EVERYBODY LIVES.

  
_Ти тільки не вір, будь-ласка, не вір,_   
_Бо все було геть не так._   
_Та тисячі зір зірвались у вир_   
_І впало небо навзнак._   
_Та тисячі свіч розкраяли ніч_   
_І тиша торкнулась вуст._   
_Ти тільки поклич, будь-ласка, поклич,_   
_Поклич - і я повернусь._   


  
  
***  
…А знаєте, що було найдивовижнішою з усіх дивовиж цієї божевільної ночі?  
Те, що увесь шарварок так і не розбудив батьків…  
  
_"Це для мене честь, Уїлфреде"._  
Бувають моменти, коли лишень неспроможність усвідомити справжні масштаби катастрофи стає на заваді тому, аби зламатися й прийняти її.  
\- Докторе? Докторе, що…?  
Жодної реакції.  
...Якимось дивом мені стає сил затягти його на ліжко. Влаштовую обважніле тіло на сколочених простирадлах; підсовую тремтячу руку під піжамну сорочку, притискаю до грудей...  
Він не просто гарячий - від нього пашіє жаром наче від натопленого каміну. Наче від... наче від сонця вповні.  
  
Перше поривання… так, авжеж.   
Хапаю телефон – пальці так тремтять, що нещасні три дев'ятки набрати вдається лишень із четвертої спроби. Сигнал виклику, професійно-заспокійливий голос у слухавці…  
Натискаю "відбій".  
Маячня. Хіба хтось повірить у існування пацієнта на ім'я Джон Сміт, якому 907 років і який у своїй сьомій інкарнації помер від алергії на аспірин?.. Мене запроторять в дурку, а його вже точно замордують до смерті…  
Торчвуд? Джек і Донна? Ну звісно, Донна ж медик…  
Та з біса мені медик, не грип же ж у нього, врешті решт!!!  
Отже…  
_…нема кому…_  
Розтискаю пальці, падає на килим непотрібний телефон.  
_…дзвонити._  
Підтинаються ноги. Опускаюся на край ліжка, обережно беру важку гарячезну руку, стискаю тим самим, звичним – нашим – порухом; миттєва божевільна, гостра, як вістря голки, надія… - але долоня його така ж важка, гарячезна й безпорадна.  
Дивлюся на нього, відчуваючи як закипають ув очах сльози – і згадую, що так і не встигла сказати йому, що...  
  
Безпорадність.  
Найжахливіше, що є в цьому світі й у всіх паралельних – не далеки, не кібермени, не черговий, вже котрий за рахунком апокаліпсис –   
…безпорадність.  
  
Йому гіршає.  
Стрімко й невблаганно; я вкотре вже обтираю вологою хустинкою розпашіле обличчя, ледве не по краплині вливаю холодний чай у спаленілі губи…  
Страх.  
Страх.  
Страх.  
Млосний, виснажливий...  
Солона липка осуга…  
Чорнота за вікном…  
_Ти ж обіцяв, що ніколи…_  
…пливе кімната перед очима…  
_…не залишиш мене…_  
Напевне, я на мить зісковзую-таки в сон – бо бачу раптом дивацьке величезне приміщення, щось середнє між залом для прийомів та науковою лабораторією; тьмяно блимають комп'ютерні дисплеї і бліді обличчя невідомих людей у середньовічному вбранні похмуро дивляться із портретів у розкішних визолочених підрамниках, а на підлозі химерної кабіни, заповненої червоним світивом, б'ється у нелюдській муці…  
Скрикую і схоплююся, задихаючись від жаху.  
  
Мабуть, треба-таки будити батька з матір'ю, і телефонувати Джекові, і…  
Але я не можу.  
Мармуровим надгробком сиджу обіч ліжка, вдивляюся в обличчя – вологе від поту волосся прилипло до чола, загострилися до пташиної ламкості риси, тіні під заплющеними очима – темними проваллями…  
Він марить.  
Тисячею мов водночас, збиваючись із однієї на іншу – переважної більшості з них ніколи не чули на Землі. Про щось благає зірваним хрипким напівшепотом, кличе мене, Донну, Сару-Джейн, якихось Роману, Адрика, Лілу, знов мене, мусолить комір піжамної куртки, відштовхує мою руку з чашкою – і проливається на ковдру вода…  
Важко вовтузяться темні тіні в кутах.  
Друга ночі.  
  
А потім нарешті не лишається сліз.  
Не відчуваючи під собою геть затерплих ніг, сповзаю зі стільця на підлогу. Притискаю до губ його безвладну долоню. Заплющую очі, намагаючись думати про добре… про теплий вітер Нової Землі і пахощі розігрітої сонцем яблуневої трави, про сяючі щастям карі очі й дурнувату рожеву різдвяну корону набакир…  
…не виходить.  
Dålig Ulv Stranden. Чорні скелі. Пісок між пальців.  
Кабіна у червоному світлі. Безпорадно зсковзує скляною стінкою рука – і людина на підлозі – змучений клубок болю – знерухомлює, судомно здригаючись раз-у-раз.  
-Не лишай мене, - кажу без голосу, відчуваючи, як мертвішає, наливаючись сивиною, волосся в мене на скронях. – Будь-ласка… Я тебе…  
\- То доведи це!  
На здивування в мене уже немає сил. Я просто зводжу голову і дивлюся на незнайому жінку, що сидить у ногах ліжка.  
  
Потім я знову й знову відтворюватиму в пам'яті всі події тієї ночі, особливо ж – цю розмову... і знову й знову намагатимуся зрозуміти: якби вона наперед знала, чим усе закінчиться насправді – чи прийшла б вона до мене?..  
А чи може… може, вона _знала_ – і саме тому прийшла?..  
Немає відповіді.  
  
  
–… То доведи це! Ти що, так і збираєшся сидіти і чекати, поки він помре?!..  
Останнє слово, слово-табу нарешті виводить мене зі стану заціпеніння.   
– Він не… - видихаю люто крізь зціплені зуби, тільки зараз до пуття усвідомивши, що в кімнаті з'явився хтось іще… але вона ніби не чує. Зводиться (я мляво завважую якісь химерні, до підлоги, густо-багряні шати, схожі на суддівський стрій, але гаптовані, здається, щирим золотом), підходить до узголів'я. Довго, дуже довго вдивляється в змучене, все ніби з тіней та кутів, обличчя – і я попри всі намагання не можу зрозуміти, що вона відчуває – жаль? співчуття? гірке розчарування? Втім, я й обличчя її не бачу до пуття – воно ніби лишається в затінку навіть тепер, коли вся постать у світлі нічника. Варто було б здивуватися, напевне…  
– Метакриза… - каже неголосно, так і не відводячи від нього очей. – Авжеж… Зв'язок… навіть не на клітинному рівні – на енергетичному. Не розподілена надвоє єдність… повна тотожність. Тотожність саме з _цією_ регенерацією. Це ж треба було втнути таку дурість…  
Хто ви, хочу запитати я. Хто ви і що тут робите?.. – але натомість тільки й можу безпорадно дивитися на тонку руку із важким золотим наруків'ям на зап'ястку, що на мить завмирає над Докторовим чолом, але так і не торкається його.  
\- Він помре, - сповіщає жінка так само невиразно. – Та енергія, що вивільняється при регенерації… людське тіло на неї не розраховане, вона його спалює на попіл. _Він_ не міг про це не знати… чому ж не попередив тебе, коли залишав – на нього? Хіба що… просто не думав, що це буде так скоро?..  
Цілу вічність в удар серця довжиною я не розумію, хто такий він і до чого тут регенерація, а потім повітря без будь-якого попередження перетворюється на глевку смолу – не продихнути.  
Доктор.  
_Той_ Доктор.  
  
  
Цього не може бути.  
Цього. Не може. Бути.  
Цього…  
Я _знала_ це.  
Від початку, ще з Норвегії – _знала._  
Тому що жодна зрада ніколи не залишається без покарання.  
Друзі й супутники, ті заради кого Доктор знов і знов важив життям, і сторч головою кидався в чергову халепу, і творив дива... – ми всі зрадили його тоді, прийнявши своє немудряще звичайне – людське – щастя; щастя бути поруч із родиною, з коханими, з такими-як-ми… щастя – _завдяки йому…_  
Його зрадили ми всі… але моя зрада була найтяжча. Я ж побачила… побачила, як страшно, як невиправно він змінився за ці чотири роки, як жахливо постарішав, який надлам та істерика чаїлася за ще звар'ятованішими ніж раніше вибриками і ще ширшою усмішкою... Але замість кліщем вчепитися в нього і витрусити правду – я відступилася, клята ідіотка.  
Авжеж, як же ж мені було не відступитися… адже я отримала найбільший, найнеможливіший, найкоштовніший подарунок…   
_…звичайне – людське…_  
\- Шкодуєш? – питається незнайомка тихо і наче навіть ледь співчутливо – і від обурення щокам миттю стає гаряче – шкодувати? про що, з біса, я маю шкодувати? про те, що кохаю і кохана? про те, що знаю тепер, як від ніжності судомить губи? про переплетені пальці, варті тисячі слів і всіх на світі сколочених простирадл?..  
…про те, що той, кого я кохаю, - _той, кого я кохаю!!!_ \- помирає на самоті зовсім близько і недосяжно далеко – і я нічим, геть нічим не здатна зарадити?..  
\- Шкодуєш…- констатує вона із якимось чи не задоволенням. – Авжеж, шкодуєш… Знаєш, я й сама вже багато разів питала себе, чому кожна нагорода, отримана від Доктора, перетворюється зрештою на ще більший смуток, нещастя й втрати.  
\- Це не так… - кажу, не чуючи власного голосу, міцніше стискаю безвладні пальці знетямленою долонею. – Це не так! - повторюю голосніше, несамовито намагаючись повірити у власні слова.   
Обличчя незнайомки й досі топиться у тіні, але я відчуваю, що вона всміхається. Розуміюче – наче дорослий, що зачув незвідь-яку дурницю від дитини.  
\- Не так – то й не так, - погоджується із несподіваною легкістю. - Тим краще – у тебе, принаймні, були ці декілька місяців, коли не доводилося розриватися навпіл… Тобі пощастило, Розо Тайлер.  
_Не смій. До мене. Торкатися. Взагалі не наближайся до мене. Зрозумів?_  
(солоні краплі на вустах – хвилі? сльози? вітер в обличчя і передчуття втрати, від якого крижано-холодно стає у грудях. сумовита посмішка Донни, крики чайок, хвилі, що змивають сліди на вологому піску. "чи потрібно це казати?")  
_Тому що їй потрібен він! Він, а не я!_  
(нудить. неслухняними пальцями замикаю двері власної кімнати зсередини і знесилено сповзаю на підлогу по одвірку. заплющую очі, понад усе бажаючи негайно зникнути з цього світу, зі світу, де немає його, а є лише…)  
_Самозванець! Облуда! Клон!_  
\- Хочеш побачити, яким він стане? – питає жінка стиха. – Той… інший. Він же не помре… він просто зміниться. Хочеш дізнатися, як саме? Хочеш?  
Я не встигаю відповісти ані "так", ані "ні". Вона раптом опускається на коліна обіч мене і зовсім близько я бачу світлі, майже сріблясті очі – несамовиті, пропасні, шалені. А потім зіниці розширюються – і я сторч головою лечу в безодній чорний колодязь.  
  
…Тиша.  
…Темрява.  
…Холод.  
Не приємна нічна прохолода і навіть не вогка остуда сірого грудневого ранку – ні. Інший холод.  
Той, від якого миттю дубіють пальці і памороззю беруться вії. Холод, що позбавляє можливості дихати, перетворюючи повітря на рідке полум'я, яке тисячею голок крає легені; холод, що сягає серця і від якого навіть кров у жилах береться кригою...   
Холод не-буття.  
Декілька секунд я не відчуваю нічого, окрім цього холоду, наосліп борсаюся в ньому, але потім очі призвичаюються і з густої сутіні проступають…  
Що це, чорт забирай, таке?..  
Велика кімната… ні, зал, здається, круглий, у декілька ярусів – височенні склепіння, арки, сходи, фрамуги у стінах – все під товстим шаром паморозі… товстезні бурульки, більше схожі на сталактити, тьмаво вилискують у присмерку… темніє груда якогось ганчір'я на підлозі в узніжжі химерної споруди в центрі, що нагадує чи то на середньовічний вівтар, чи…  
…чи…  
…чи…  
Розуміння накриває мене із байдужою безжалісністю лавини – і я не кричу навіть – неможливо кричати, коли щільна снігова запона забиває горло і немає повітря для слова чи крику; навшпиньки, наче боячись розбудити сплячого, я підходжу до того, що зважила було нікчемним старим вереттям…  
… до мертвого господаря мертвої ТАРДІС.  
…Він лежить на боку, незугарно підібгавши під себе руку; я бачу лишень темну потилицю – і знову не рудий… - недоречна, дурнувата, майже блюзнірська зараз думка – так само тихо опускаюся навколішки обіч – торкаюся гострого засталеного плеча – тканина, що взялася полоєм, вилискує наче лакована, обпікаючи холодом пальці – важко, ніби кам'яну брилу, перегортаю – перекочую – на спину – …  
("…У мене є родимка! Між лопатками… я її відчуваю!..")  
...молодший від мене.  
Вкрите памороззю зовсім юне обличчя – зворушливо-негарне…  
_–не дивитися!–_  
...жодної пташиної ламкості, ані натяку на витонченість…  
_–не дивитися!!!–_  
…надто високе чоло, надто різкі, наче нашвидкуруч ліплені, риси…  
_–не диви…–_  
…крига у широко розверстих неживих очах.  
І тоді я нарешті кричу, і від мого крику крижаний світ із дзенькотом розлітається на друзки –  
… і, наче прорвалася раптом невидима гребля, – просто на мене рине чорне, непроглядне, липке, наче вар – небажання жити, і безпросвітна, задушлива туга – нема на що чекати, нема на кого сподіватися, попіл, і кіптява – світу-більше-немає, жодного з мільйонів світів – пустище, цвинтар –  
– згарище…  
_…не…  
…бути…_  
  
  
-…Психо-пилок зі свічкових лугів Крассдоунслави. Він міг потрапити до ТАРДІС ще бозна-коли, а тепер регенераційна енергія його активувала. Це розумовий паразит, який живиться найгіршим та найтемнішим, що є в душі. Витягає назовні увесь бруд та гидоту… і продукує видіння, змушуючи наново переживати найболісніше й найнестерпніше з власного життя… знову й знову. А якщо цього життя 907 років…  
Поволі розвиднюється імла перед очима… знайома й звична кімната, тьмаве світло нічника, жінка в багряному, що спиною до мене стоїть біля вікна, за яким важко коливається густа й непроглядна груднева ніч… Доктор…  
Доктор?!  
Мить задушливої паніки; схоплююся з підлоги, ладна побачити...  
_…блакитний виблиск світла у кризі…_  
\- Півроку,- каже, не озираючись, та, що стоїть біля вікна, поки я, тамуючи несамовите серце, поправляю ковдру і намарно намагаюся вирівняти подих. - Саме стільки він протримався. Зрештою, це навіть непогано, - зважаючи на його стан на момент регенерації, дванадцята інкарнація не з'явилася б все одно. Але він-таки міцний горішок, наш Доктор, – півроку суцільного мороку… не позаздриш, як тобі здається? Втім, що тобі до того… ти ж ні про що не шкодуєш…   
– Чому? – питаю самим подихом, без голосу; я дивлюся на Доктора, на цього Доктора, на мого Доктора… дивлюся, аж допоки все не починає розпливатися перед очима – і з хисткого марева знов виринає те, страшне… мертва ТАРДІС і мертве юнацьке обличчя із сивими очима давнього старого. – Чому?..  
– Через тебе.  
  
– …Через тебе.  
Спочатку мені здається, ніби я щось не розчула. Але вже наступної миті сенс її слів наче хвицає мене безжальним шпарким батогом. Навідліг.  
Вона що, вважає, ніби я винна…  
\- Втім, тобі ж не звикати… - мовить та, що стоїть біля вікна, і від гіркого спокою її голосу мене мороз дере поза шкірою. – Скільки вже разів він помирав через тебе? Дай-но пригадати… Вперше – коли ти вбила собі в голову будь-що вберегти від смерті батька… – ймовірнісні сміттярі, пам'ятаєш?.. Потім ти по вуха нахапалася енергії часового виру…  
\- Я хотіла його врятувати.  
\- Авжеж, - погоджується вона майже лагідно. – Але натомість занапастила. Добрі наміри, що ними торовано шлях… сама знаєш куди. Буває. Часто буває. А в _тебе_ чомусь так трапляється майже постійно… що там у нас далі? чи бува не далеків постріл, коли ти нарешті надумала ощасливити декого своїм поверненням?..  
\- Не треба, - видихаю я схлипом, не в змозі стамувати трем; перед очима знов – порожня нічна вулиця, і спалах розкраює темряву, і валиться навзнак прошита безжальним променем стрімка постать. – Не треба, не…  
Вона обертається і я нарешті бачу її обличчя. Не молоде і не старе обличчя бувалої в бувальцях жінки, гарне впевненою, владною вродою. Пишні золотаві кучері зібрані у вигадливу зачіску, відкриваюче високе бліде чоло. Ті самі світло-сірі очі дивляться на мене із ледь зверхнім поблажливим жалем.  
\- А потім він помер вчетверте, - каже вона тихо. - На пляжі Dålig Ulv Stranden… пам'ятаєш таку місцину?.. Помер, бо втратив тебе назавжди, подарувавши… - киває в бік ліжка, - цю кумедну іграшку. Цікаво, до речі, чи він знав, що строк придатності в неї обмежений?..  
Понад усе мені кортить видряпати ці пильні очі, що дивляться на мене із ледь зверхнім поблажливим жалем. Але натомість я лишень до крові кусаю губи - від солонуватого, терпкого присмаку вже незборимо нудить...   
...я кусаю губи, бо з невблаганною, безжальною чіткістю переді мною постає те, про що забороняла собі думати увесь цей час, про що я майже зуміла примусити себе не пам*ятати... -   
…Він у моїх обіймах, він нарешті у моїх обіймах, там, де йому й належиться бути – той, кого я так довго чекала, той, кого я вже не сподівалася знайти, найпрекрасніший, найдорожчий у цілому світі; і на мій гарячковий, відчайдушний поцілунок відповідають так само гарячково й відчайдушно, ще й достолиха невміло - рідний мій, єдиний мій, коха...  
\- ...п о г л я д.  
Погляд Того, Іншого Доктора.  
Погляд змученого постійним болем невиліковно-хворого, якому щойно сповістили дату його власної смерті - стомлений, згаслий, але сповнений якогось дивного гіркого полегшення.  
_Благословенні всі вали і хвилі Твої, що пройшли наді мною, бо чи варто боятися смерті тому, хто втратив усе?_  
_…Стільки часу…_  
Замість бути з ним поруч…  
_…згаяно…_  
Наче полуда падає мені з очей; хапаючи повітря спаленілими губами, я нестямно роздивляюся довкола, намагаючись зрозуміти, що роблю в цій кімнаті і хто, чорт забирай, цей непритомний хлоп у ліжку, що стискає мою руку – схоплююся – вивільнитися! – але гарячезні пальці увіп'ялися розпеченими обценьками. Ще лютіше смикаю долонею, понад усе прагнучи позбутися осоружного доторку – омана, омана, все омана, як я лишень могла…  
\- Ненавидиш його?– питає та, що стоїть за моїм лівим плечем. – Авжеж, ненавидиш. Це так просто і зручно ненавидіти того, хто от-от помре. Чим він перед тобою завинив? Тим, що кохав тебе? А чи тим, що його не кохала ти? Бо ж ти його не кохала, чи не так?.. Бідний хлопчик. Бідний загублений хлопчик, що завжди відбувається за інших… навіть якщо ці інші – він сам. Не людина і не повелитель часу… самозванець… невдала копія… клон…  
…Тоді, після йєлхів у підземці…  
З медичного блоку до машини йому довелося тягти мене на собі – ноги підтиналися, відмовляючись іти. Від сліз було не продихнути – я захлиналася солоною водою, наче мореплавець, що гине в океанських хвилях, сходила тремом, вчепившись в нього, наче в останню надію на порятунок. Йому й самому, хоч як він приндився, теревенячи про перестраховщика-Харкнеса, дісталося незлецьки, але тримався він однозначно краще від мене. Джека, що сунувся допомогти, твердою рукою відправили до Донни… а мене, з присвистом втягнувши повітря крізь зціплені зуби, ривком підняли на руки.  
…Йому боляче, йому чортзна як боляче – я намагаюся відсторонитися, але мене лишень міцніше притискають до себе, до пом'ятих багатостраждальних ребер – аж перетинає подих; я чую, як шалено калатає серце під подертими, у кіптяві, лахами, на які перетворилася сорочка, – дитячий страх, і дитяча радість, і несмілива надія також - дитяча… - невже, невже віднині буде – так? буде – завжди?..  
_Що я роблю?!!!_  
Від розпачу й розкаяння темніє перед очима. Знову опускаюся навколішки біля ліжка, утикаюся обличчям в його плече.  
Пробач мені. Я не знаю, що на мене найшло… не бійся, я тебе не залишу. Я буду поруч… до кінця…  
\- Ти можеш усе змінити, - каже жінка в мене за спиною.  
Серце на мить забуває битися. Але лишень на мить.  
-Маячня, - видихаю крізь зціплені зуби, не обертаючись. - Маячня...якби навіть у мене була ТАРДІС... Неможна змінювати власне минуле. Це заборонено. І взагалі...  
Я не одразу розумію, що вона сміється. Сміється напрочуд щиро, закинувши голову, і світлі пасма, що вибилися із химерної зачіски, гасають по обіп*ятим багряною тканиною плечам.  
-"Заборонено"... - видихає вона крізь сміх. - Подумати лишень... заборонено!! Розо Тайлер, Злий Вовк... _хто і що_ може заборонити - т о б і?.  
\- Але закони часу, - починаю було я...  
-Я тебе благаю! Дурнуваті забобони - для тієї, що дивилася в часовий вир і була серцем ТАРДІС? Для тієї, що краяла на рам*я реальності в пошуках втраченого кохання? Істота, що одним порухом пальців винищила армаду далеків і заввиграшки відтворила себе в кожному фрагменті часопростору... - ця істота скиглить і скаржиться, що _не може нічого змінити?_  
(світло. його так багато, що воно витіснило повітря. світлом просякнута кожна клітина мого тіла. світлом і силою, перед якою не встоїть ніщо.  
я - Злий Вовк, і це моє послання собі.)  
Вражені очі Доктора, того Доктора, якого я вже, ще не знаючи цього, ко...   
(Я бачу сонце і місяць, ніч і день, від початку і до кінця часів. Бачу і змінюю.)  
Змінюю.  
З м і н ю ю.  
Замружуюся. Чорнота під повіками йде густими жовто-гарячими колами.   
-Я що... - починаю хрипко, голос зривається. Ще міцніше стискаю повіки, на мить затримую подих. Розплющуюся. - Я що... дійсно можу... виправити?   
\- Не просто виправити! Ти можеш _все_! Можеш переписати світ наново, наче нецікаву книгу - будь-яку сторінку, будь-який розділ! Пам*ятаєш - "Спочатку було Слово..."? _Твоє_ Слово, Розо! Слово Злого Вовка!  
\- Але ж Доктор казав...  
\- "Доктор"! - перебиває вона мене несподівано злісно. – Який Доктор? Той самий, що знов і знов помирав – з твоєї вини?  
…Кабіна, затоплена густо-багряним світивом…  
...Відкинута безсило рука - задерта манжета - важкезний годинник із розбитим скельцем на зап*ястку... - і н і й...  
\- Хочете сказати, - кажу, відчуваючи як кожне слово крає горло, - хочете сказати, що якби ми не зустрілися… цього всього не сталося б?  
\- _Взагалі_ не зустрітися ви не можете, - озивається вона. – Ваша перша зустріч – точка ймовірнісної розстані. Вона є зафіксованою в часопросторі... – вона затинається на мить і продовжує після паузи. - А от все, що сталося потім, – ні.  
\- Тобто? – химерне відчуття чогось вже баченого і пережитого, чогось болісного й гіркого, раптом переймає мене тоскною беручкою остудою.  
\- Тобто, саме від тебе залежить, чи стане ваша перша зустріч також і останньою, - каже вона гостро, і я вже збираюся спитати, як саме вона це собі уявляє…  
_…Їдке повітря повниться згаром. Порожня вулиця, тьмяно блимають поодинокі ліхтарі. Розгублені очі рудої, дуже знайомої, дуже втомленої і нещасної жінки, що сидить на лавці в занедбаному парку поруч зі мною, дивлячись у низьке небо, в якому одна за одною вигасають зірки.  
За три тижні. Але тобі треба бути впевненою цілком і повністю… бо, якщо ти підеш зі мною, Донно…_  
-Я що, мушу померти? – питаю, вже наперед знаючи відповідь.   
І не відчуваю ані тіні подиву, коли вона киває.  
  
…Перша зустріч…  
Звук кроків – луною в напівтемних порожніх коридорах.  
Обличчя манекенів – неживі машкари зі сліпими очима.  
Клямки дверей, що вислизають з-під неслухняних тремтячих рук.  
Подив і роздратування, на зміну яким приходить страх …  
…міцні пальці, що хапають мою вологу від поту долоню.  
"Біжи!"   
...Якось, незадовго до подій у Кенері Ворф, я напівжартома запитала Доктора, чи не шкодує він, бува, що врятував мене в підсобці "Генрікс". Він чомусь знітився, а потім зізнався, що був тоді страшенно злий на мене - недоладне безтямке дівчисько, що набилося йому на голову у найнедочасніший момент, тож замість швидко розібратися зі свідомістю Нестін, він мусив панькатися з несподіваною морокою, і взагалі... - тут він остаточно спохмурнів і пробурмотів щось на кшталт того, що він у той період своєї біографії був не надто схильний до задивлянь на дівчат...  
…Я так і не спитала, чому…  
Я не спитала, чому він був тоді такий ущипливий, такий жорсткий і небагатослівний, чому він обіймав мене тоді так незугарно й несміливо, кожного разу кумедно змахуючи руками; чому він посміхався так невміло й гірко. Я не спитала, полум'я якої пожежі випалило його-колишнього дощенту, і як із того сивого попелу народився врешті цей, неймовірно-прекрасний, сяючий безмежною любов'ю до світу…   
Стоп.  
Якась неправильність, якась кричуща невідповідність, що майнула краєчком свідомості, змушує на мить заплющитися в намаганні зрозуміти, що саме…  
…От воно.  
\- Але… - якось відсторонено чую власний голос, такий рівний, наче ми обговорюємо погоду за вікном, - …але, якщо я загину тоді в "Генрікс"… то нічого цього не буде. Ані п'ятого супутника, ані ігрової станції… Не буде ані армади далеків, ані серця Тардіс, ані Злого Вовка. А якщо всього цього не буде, то Доктору не доведеться регенерувати… і він ніколи не стане… - затинаюся і переводжу погляд на…  
\- Не стане, - погоджується жінка спокійно; я знаю, що вона також дивиться на нього. – Десята інкарнація буде іншою. Нічого спільного с тією, яку знала... знала б ти. Зовсім інша особистість. Але навіщо цей жах ув очах? Я сказала "інша", а не "гірша".  
\- Інша... - озиваюся луною, намагаючись усвідомити той факт, що Доктора, цього Доктора, мого Доктора - може не бути, а натомість існуватиме хтось, зовсім на нього не схожий... не-мій-Доктор... Втім, як він може бути моїм, якщо мене не ..?  
\- Яким... - горло перехоплює. Кашляю. - Яким він... буде?   
\- Старшим, - відповідає вона майже без паузи. - Набагато старшим. Тобі годитиметься... годився б… якщо не в дідусі, то в батьки точно. Не вельми гарним - як на твій смак. Рудим. Вдягатиметься в зелене, гратиме в шахи, полюблятиме вишневий джем. Подорожуватиме з дівчиною на ім'я Лінда. Тебе ще щось цікавить?  
\- Він не буде щасливим, - кажу крізь зуби.  
\- А хіба _цей_ був? Чи щасливе полум'я, пожираючи саме себе?  
…Рік п'ять мілліардів двадцять третій. Ми в галактиці М87, а це… це Нова Земля…  
\- Ти ж бачиш, чого йому вартували ці декілька років, - тихо каже вона в мене за спиною. – Ти пам'ятаєш, яким він був… і бачиш, яким став. Тобі не здається, що з нього досить такого… "щастя"?  
Дивлюся на змучене, біліше від подушки обличчя, на тонкі пальці, що несвідомо бгають край ковдри…  
\- Є ще дещо, - вона легко торкається мого плеча, змушуючи озирнутися. – Розо… він коли-небудь розповідав тобі, що сталося з Галіфреєм?  
\- З Галіфреєм?.. – я навіть не одразу розумію, про що вона. – А, так, його планета… Була війна… і всі загинули… Доктор казав, що він останній. Але до чого тут..?  
\- А про те, що загинули всі через нього, Доктор тобі не повідомив?  
Мовчу; ні, цього він мені не говорив, але про щось подібне я здогадувалася – надто дивним ставав його тон, коли мова заходила про його батьківщину.  
\- Все зміниться, - каже жінка, дивлячись мені просто в очі, її руки все ще лежать на моїх плечах і я навіть крізь тканину піжамної куртки відчуваю, які гарячезні в неї долоні. –Розо, той, інший Доктор… він знайде спосіб все виправити. _Він поверне Галіфрей._ Поверне найвеличнішу цивілізацію у всесвіті. Він уже не буде останнім. Він усіх врятує, розумієш?..  
_"Всі житимуть, Розо! Всі житимуть!!!"_  
\- Хто ви? –видихаю я в це гарне, впевнене, нелюдське обличчя. – Хто ви? Звідки ви можете це знати?!  
Вона всміхається – дивною, чомусь дуже знайомою посмішкою.   
\- Я з Галіфрея, Розо. З тієї планети, яку ви можете врятувати. Ти… і він.  
_"Всі житимуть!!!"_  
Гупає кров у скронях.  
Мені начхати на всіх! Мені байдуже до всіх планет і цивілізацій всесвіту, чуєте?.. я хочу, аби жив…  
Хто?  
Той, з яким я мала постарішати біч-о-біч… чи той, хто залишив мене назавжди на вихололому всіма вітрами норвезькому узбережжі?   
Доктор чи… Доктор?  
"Всі житимуть!!!"  
ВСІ?  
Гаряча хвиля б'є в потилицю; хитається перед очима кімната.  
Всі жити…   
…окрім мене.  
_Чим я завинила?!_  
Горить обличчя – наче, щойно з морозу, я опинилася раптом поруч із розжареною грубою.  
Я не хочу помирати.  
Я не хочу помирати.  
Я не…  
Я ж стільки ще могла встигнути! Стільки ще!.. А що натомість?!  
Хіба оце – моя –нагорода?  
_Це нечесно!!!_  
Я не розумію, що кричу це вголос – бачу лишень, як відсахується – із якимось дивним виразом – жінка в червоному, і очі її вражено розширюються.   
Це не…  
_…лелітки інію в застиглому неживому повітрі…_  
А хіба _це_ – чесно?..  
Як важко дихати.  
Як…  
Все пливе перед очима; я знову поруч з Міккі на Ревелло-драйв, і жовтий евакуатор вивертає з-за рогу…  
Я казала колись, що буду поруч із тобою завжди.  
Хто ж знав, що "завжди" – це насправді "ніколи"?  
Одним порухом скидаю чужі руки з власних плечей. Опускаюся навколішки біля ліжка.  
Так треба, Докторе. Врешті-решт… що таке якась Роза Тайлер, коли йдеться про цілий всесвіт, який може залишитися без тебе?   
У нього жорсткі, спаленілі від лихоманки губи. У поцілунку присмак крові.  
Торкаюся наостанок палаючого чола. Обертаюся.  
\- Що треба робити?  
Вона знімає золоте наруків'я із власного зап'ястку. Тільки зараз я помічаю, що це не просто прикраса – на золоті добре помітне вигадливе різьблення, не вельми схоже на звичайний візерунок.  
\- Ти добре пам'ятаєш вашу першу зустріч?  
Киваю. Ще б мені не пам'ятати той підвал…  
\- Це просторово-часовий маніпулятор. Такий собі ТАРДІС… в мініатюрі. Дешево й сердито.   
Піднімаю брови.  
\- Його уже налаштовано. Координати задаєш ти сама, точніше кажучи, він їх просто витягає з твоєї пам'яті. Вдягаєш його і натискаєш от сюди…  
Так.  
Браслет лягає на зап'ясток несподівано влучно – наче на мене робилося.  
Треба.  
_Я… тебе…_  
Спалах…  
  
…фар змушує рефлекторно, на автоматі, шарахнути в бік; б'є по вухах вереск гальм. Збурений гудок - запах гарива – "куди преш, кобіто дурна!?" – знову фари –гудок – вбік –   
– затинаюся через бордюр, мало не зоравши носом тротуар – бридливо відсахуються дві розцяцьковані кралі – "геть здуріла, наркоманка шмарката, під колеса кидається... глянь, що то в неї, Гейл? Це ж треба було відкрутити десь!.." –  
–знерухомлюю, ошелешено роздивляючись яскраво освітлені вітрини, цибаті ліхтарі, низку машин, миготливу рекламу на фасадах…–  
– і чудернацьке, чомусь знайоме _щось_ у власних руках…  
ВЛАСНИХ?  
Дурнуватий яскраво-рожевий манікюр, важкий керамічний перстень на підмізинному, ще один, "під срібло", на вказівному, і "щасливе" колечко на мізинці, півдесятка якихось незугарних браслетів на обох зап'ястках…  
… і та сама пластикова рука того самого манекена у судомно затиснутих пальцях.  
Обертаюся – аби у найближчій вітрині побачити…  
…ідіотський рожевий топ із божевільним декольте і не менш ідіотська рожева кофтинка, широчезні джинси, ганчір'яна сумка через плече, скуйовджене волосся, немилосердно намазюкані очі – дев'ятнадцятирічна Роза Тайлер зразка 2005 року переполохано витріщається на двадцятитрирічну мене з дзеркальних глибин, а за її – за своєю – спиною я бачу тьмаве відображення дуже знайомої чотириповерхівки з банером "Розпродаж" над дверима…  
"Генрікс".  
  
Я думала, що все буде як тоді, з Донною. Що мені доведеться за барки вхопити тодішню… тобто, теперішню себе і притягти її помирати. А ця я… ця я тоді просто зникну, як у фантастичних фільмах. А насправді… Що ж… так навіть краще. Чесніше, принаймні.  
  
Двері чорного ходу прочинені навстіж – саме з них мене втришия виштовхав клаповухий дивак декілька хвилин і чотири роки тому.  
Стрімголов влітаю в задушливу напівтемряву підсобки. Завмираю на мить, прислухаючись до віддалених гупання і скреготу – поверхом нижче, у підвалі, борсаються, намагаючись видертися з несподіваної пастки, керовані свідомістю Нестін манекени. Як добре, що Докторові стало розуму заблокувати ліфт…  
Доктор.  
Він зараз десь там, нагорі - і от-от висадить у повітря цей клятий будинок. Епіцентр вибуху буде на четвертому поверсі, в офісних приміщеннях – саме там, здається, якесь реле, що, як він вважає, керує ма…  
Швидше!  
Повз здивовано роззявленої пащі ліфту – на сходи – з усього розгону вдаряюся у стулки дверей – так-уже-було – до чого це зараз, навіщо цей непроханий спогад про…  
_Агов, ти чого? Це... чого ти?_  
…перечепившись, мало не падаю. Останньої миті встигаю схопитися за бильця.  
Не треба. Не треба.   
Третій поверх. Лампа над дверима рипить і блимає; наче увіч я бачу раптом огрядного сиваня з гусарськими вусами й звичкою називати всіх продавчинь "донечками". Уїлсон, той самий горопашний головний електрик, чиє понівечене тіло лежить зараз десь у підвалі.  
Не тре…  
Вже на передостанній сходинці підвертаю ногу. Засичавши від болю, кидаю себе на сходовий майданчик і розчахую двері.  
Тьмаво освітлений довгий як безнадія коридор. Тиша.  
Встигла.  
Сповзаю стіною на підлогу і знерухомлюю, заплющивши очі і обхопивши руками коліна.  
Ще хвилина… чи навіть дві. А може навіть цілих три чи чотири. Так багато…  
Можна звести подих… і згадати Доктора. Такого, яким він був – і ніколи тепер не стане. Сяючі щастям карі очі, і розлахмічене волосся, і обидва серця – збожеволілими птахами під дурнуватою, чомусь завжди на кілька розмірів більшою, піжамою…  
Мама плакатиме…  
Ні. Не думати про це, не думати, ні…  
Раптове нестримне бажання побачити наостанок його колишнього, у витертій шкірянці, з нашорошеними очима й широчезною посмішкою; кусаю губи.  
Я так і не спитала, як і чому з'явиться десята інкарнація… той самий поціновувач шахів у зеленому. Сподіваюся, це буде не надто… боляче.  
"А тобі що до того?"  
Рудокоса жінка в неоковирному светрі й лантухуватих штанях опускається навпочіпки поруч зі мною.  
"Що тобі до того, мала? Цей Доктор жодного стосунку до тебе не матиме".  
…Донна? Та Донна? Чи морок у її подобі?...  
_Я знаю. Знаю. Дякую, що нагадала зайвий раз._  
"Нема за що, мала. Скажи, а як воно – вбивати друзів?"  
\- Я нікого не вбиваю! – кричу вголос, забувши на мить, що розмовляю сама з собою. – Я не…  
"Мене – вбила. А тепер вбиваєш його".  
_Я його рятую! Доктор житиме!_  
"Тому що так сказала якась тітка в прибецаному балахоні?"  
_Вона з його планети! З Галіфрея! Вона знає напевне!_  
"Вона знає… І ти знаєш. Знаєш, що коли ти зараз загинеш, Доктор помре. Той Доктор. Твій Доктор. Доктор, якого ти…"  
Помовч.  
Як добре працює пам'ять. Пам'ятає все, геть усе, аж до запаху глиці й мандаринів у те, перше, Різдво...  
"Ти пам'ятаєш – і погодишся, аби цього всього просто не було? Аби не було – його?"  
Так треба, кажу подумки, і тьмяне світло лампи на стелі розпливається в мене перед очима. Так треба… я хочу, аби він жив. Тому що той, інший… це також буде він. І якщо заради цього треба померти – я помру. Тому що цьому світові він потрібніший за мене. Тому що…  
І цієї миті приходить полум'я.  
  
Кажуть, що мертвим…  
_…вогняна куля. Червоне, темно-пурпурове, ясно-криваве…_  
..не болить.  
_Мене звати Роза Тайлер, і це історія про те, як я…_  
…тьмаво ниє лікоть; і коли тільки встигла забити…  
_…померла?.._  
Рвучко розплющуюся – аби просто над собою крізь млосний морок напівпритомності побачити небо.  
Низьке, попелясто-сіре, передсвітанкове; гривасті важкі хмари й бліді спалахи далеких блискавок.   
Байдуже.  
Сліпе.  
Холодне.  
Небо, яким воно може бути в єдиній місцині у всіх галактиках і у всі часи. Небо…  
Над силу, тамуючи каламуть перед очима й шум у вухах, перекочуюся на бік, встаю на всі чотири, а потім навколішки.  
… небо над Dålig Ulv Stranden.  
  
  
…Небо…  
Звестися вдається не одразу – ноги ватяні й тримати відмовляються навідсіч.   
…Море…  
На щастя, попід руку доречно трапляється якась кам'яна брила; чіпляючись на неї, в мене виходить нарешті видертися на рівні. Вмощуюся на камені, змагаючи запаморочення.  
…Пісок…  
Жодного подиву я не відчуваю. Затока Злого Вовка – найболісніші спогади, найневигойніші втрати, альфа й омега… - якщо задуматися, яким же ще бути моєму посмертю? Тільки таким…  
…але що, чорт забирай, в моєму посмерті робить…?  
  
  
Чіткий силует, геть чорний на тлі нестерпущо-світлого, білястого неба. На цілу секунду мені здається, що я його впізнала – і, захлинувшись цим упізнанням наче крижаним повітрям, я схоплююся з кам'яної брили, роблю декілька кроків… Аби вже наступної миті зрозуміти – ні, не він.  
Чоловік сидить на пласкому камені біля самого краю прибою у півоберта до мене, і жадібні бризки раз-у-раз облизують його черевики. Наблизившись, я бачу світле, вибілене волосся, подраний чорний светр і такі ж подрані, у плямах кіптяви, джинси. Волоцюга, ланець, шарпак…  
Дуже зайнятий, до того же.  
Він чує звук моїх кроків, я чомусь знаю це напевне. Чує – але не обертається.  
Він пускає "млинчики" по воді.  
Ретельно обравши серед гальки біля своїх ніг найкругліший та найпласкіший камінець, він довго примірюється, затискаючи снаряд між вказівним та великим пальцями. Потім, майже не замахуючись, кидає – і камінь летить поверхнею незвично незрушної, штильової води, летить нескінченно довго – а людина на чорній брилі вже нахиляється за новим. І дитяча забавка в його виконанні здається урочистою й украй значущою.  
Наче коронація.  
Чи похорон.  
Я підходжу все ближче й ближче, аж доки не зупиняюся врешті решт в нього за спиною.  
Від біловолосого тхне згаром. Страшенно. Наче він щойно з бозна-якого попелища.  
Наче він с а м – попелище.  
_Червоне, темно-пурпурове, ясно-криваве…_  
\- До цього вбрання належаться капці з кролячими вухами. Де ти їх загубила? – чую я хисткий, глухуватий, наче зірваний криком голос, і не одразу розумію, про що йдеться. Опускаю погляд долі…  
…босі сліди на промерзлому піску…  
Мої власні сліди.  
Мене звати Роза Тайлер, і це історія про те, як я …  
… стою босоніж і в рожево-картатій піжамі серед глупої зими на цьому проклЯтому, цьому прОклятому пляжі, котрий раз-у-раз забирав у мене все?  
\- Злий Вовк, - каже біловолосий глухо й гірко, так і не обертаючись. – Злий Вовк… перелякана дівчинка в піжамі з кроленям на пузі. Богиня, що увібрала в себе часовий вир. Тобі самій не смішно?  
-Хто..? – видушую над силу - холод, якого я досі чомусь не відчувала, раптово випускає пазурі, патрає, гризе; мене починає трясти так, що зуб на зуба не втрапляє.  
Він повільно обертається. Я бачу наче виблякле обличчя, жовтувато-бліде – старий зіжмаканий папір – змазані, нечіткі риси, кількаденна щетина, набряклі, почервонілі повіки…  
…і несамовиті, пропасні, шалені очі – несподівано яскраві на цьому невиразному обличчі. Очі виснаженого, смертельно втомленого, а може й хворого…  
…очі _не_ людини.  
Нахромлена на світло-зелене вістря погляду, я декілька секунд б'юся на ньому тим самим напівпридушеним кроленям у дзьобі шуліки, аж поки нарешті він не відвертається – впустивши мене, наче нецікавий мішок із ганчір'ям. Знов схиляється над рінню біля власних ніг. По-діловому вибирає черговий камінчик і так само зосереджено швиргає його гладінню.  
Мені стає страшно. Камінець, прострибавши футів зо двадцять, гулькає на дно, а я все дивлюся на вибілену потилицю – не тямлячи себе віл млосного, запаморочливого страху..  
\- Знаєш, - каже він не обертаючись, і від звуку цього голосу мороз, що дере мене поза шкірою, дістається аж до самого серця, і я помираю, помираю вкотре вже за останні… декілька секунд? чотири роки? - знаєш, мене завжди цікавило, як воно відчувається вам, таким милостивим та добросердим – вирішувати за інших. Кому жити, а кому померти. Чиє життя варте того, аби його захищати, а ким можна пожертвувати заради всезагального добра. Ви так любите теревенити про рівність, рятунок і щастя для всіх… а потім знищуєте рідні планети і вбиваєте коханих. Що ви при цьому відчуваєте, га?  
"… а як воно – вбивати друзів?.."  
Дззззень! – десь глибоко в мені лопається нарешті закруто напнута струна.  
-Я його врятувала, - кажу невідомо кому – чи то біловолосому, чи то Донні, а чи самій собі, й голос мій, спочатку навіть мені ледь чутний, із кожним словом набирається силою. – Я його врятувала… він мав померти… на самоті, ненавидячи себе. Тепер він не помре! І все те прекрасне, що не сталося зі мною… станеться з ким-небудь іще. Тому що Доктор житиме. Нехай інший… не такий, якого я … якого я кохаю… але житиме. А це найголовніше, бо…  
Затинаюся.  
Біловолосий сміється, і я ніколи не чула…  
  
…нічого страшнішого за цей сміх.  
Одним блискавичним, невловимим порухом він опиняється на ногах – я встигаю ще помітити, що ми майже однакові на зріст –гарячезні, наче розпечене вугілля, пальці стискають мої скроні, впиваються в них безжальними обценьками – і зовсім поруч опиняється вискалене, люте, нестямне обличчя.  
\- Безмозка курко!!! – сичить він оскаженіло. – Ідіотко… що ти накоїла?!   
Я сіпаюся, намарно намагаючись видратися з цієї мертвої хватки – та що ж це таке, що йому, з біса, від мене тре…– але вже наступної миті зм'якаю в його руках ганчір'яною лялькою, тому що –  
–б а ч у.  
  
…Димно-червоне – наскрізна рана в просторі…  
…Чорна прірва над обвугленими руїнами того …  
С М Е Р ч.  
… що нещодавно звалося – світом.  
С М Е Р т ь.   
Тканина буття розповзається по живому, потворними дірами. Розсипаються, рвучись, низки планет і сузірь, і чорторий закидається – захланно, жадібно поглинаючи зірки, що згасають – назавжди, галактики і всесвіти, мільярди життів – безодня вирва, в епіцентрі якої…  
…нерухома жіноча постать у багряних шатах.  
Золота куля наелектризованого волосся, вуста –натягнутим луком, очі - дві збожеволілі зорі, дві комети. Уособлений хаос, апофеоз руйнації, Сила й Право навіч…  
…провалля в ніщо.  
Стугонить напнутий на деку барабан неба – його ритм непереборний. Всотує в себе всі інші, поглинає, заміщує собою.  
_Раз-два-_  
Скоритися.  
_\- три…_  
Мене хапають за петельки, висмикуючи назовні з …  
_…Чотири._  
  
…Паморочиться в голові; не втримавшись на ногах, падаю навкарачки…  
…барабанний дріб у вухах.  
Просто перед очима – пісок. Тьмяно-блакитна кірка полою, вищерблений край мушлі…  
Лежати й ні про що не думати.  
Ні. Про. Що.  
Зціпивши зуби, випростовуюся.  
\- Що… – видихаю знесилено. – Що це?  
\- Те, що ти впустила до світу, –цілу секунду мені здається, що мене зараз вдарять. – Валеярд.  
Я згадую світло-сірі очі, зап'ясток у золотому наруків'ї, "Ти можеш усе змінити" – і димний смерч, що зникає в розтерзаному небі.  
\- Хто вона? – світлі брови чомусь здивовано повзуть догори, але я втомилася від цих бісових шарад. – Хто вона така?! – іншопланетянка, богиня, демониця – я готова до всього, але не до того…   
Шугають в небо сполохані чайки.  
…що він знов зайдеться реготом.  
\- Оце так!.. – він сміється, і сміх загнаним звіром борсається між чорних кам'яних брил, відбиваючись від них, розлітаючись на друзки, крає душу скляними скалками. – Отакої… А як же ж вся та дурня, про яку ви вічно розводитеся?! "Голос серця", "ніколи не забуду"… Швидко ж закінчилося твоє "ніколи"!!! Оце ви всі, людці… нічого не можете без мережі "Архангел" і п'ятнадцяти супутників!   
Це схоже на гарячкову маячню, на марення божевільного… а чи він і є божевільний, цей любитель гри в камінці? – я дивлюся на бліде, несамовите, спотворене знущально-розпачливою гримасою обличчя – він кричить ще щось, в'їдливе, ніщивне, злісне, щось про парадокси і кретинських білявок, які завжди лізуть куди не просять, про якісь ймовірності й часову капсулу… – я вже й не намагаюся зрозуміти цю нестримну істерику…  
Затнувшись на півслові, біловолосий дає собі ляпаса. Навідліг.  
Декілька секунд ми дивимося один на одного. Мовчки. Я бачу, як важко здіймаються груди під чорною тканиною светра.  
\- Ти що, дійсно не впізнала? – питає він нарешті, і невідомо, чого більше в цьому голосі – зловтіхи, тріумфу, недовіри, чи пронизливого розчарування.  
Я мовчу. І тоді він, так само не зводячи з мене очей, самими губами каже одне лише слово, одне коротеньке слово – і слово це збиває мене з ніг.  
Він каже "Доктор".  
  
_Хочеш побачити, яким він стане?_  
"У мене може стати дві голови… чи взагалі жодної. Це дуже дивний процес, ніколи не знаєш, чим усе закінчиться".  
_Скільки вже разів він помирав через тебе?_  
"Перш ніж я помру, я хочу тобі сказати. Розо Тайлер, ти просто чудова! І… знаєш що? Я також чудовий!"  
_Ти можеш все! Можеш переписати світ…_  
"Мені байдуже до світу! Я хочу, аби жив…  
ВІН?  
  
  
Колись, аби переконати мене, що дивакуватий хлопець із пташиними повадками й справді - Доктор, знадобився корабель сікораксів, двобій на мечах і сацума в кишені халату.  
…Цього разу я вірю тієї ж миті.  
Не знаю, чому.   
Може тому, що з такими очима, якими дивиться на мене цей фарбований істерик, – не брешуть.  
Чи тому, що десь у глибині душі я завжди знала, що Доктор м о ж е стати – _цим_.  
Безмежною, некерованою силою, самого подиху якої достатньо, аби світ припинив існувати.  
…Він був надто схожий на людину, цей бозна-скількох-літній господар синьої телефонної буди. Тому так легко, так спокусливо-легко було забути про те, що людиною він – не був. І я забула… дозволила собі забути.   
Я дозволила собі просто – бути поруч.  
Просто - кохати.  
\- …Чому? – чую відсторонено-рівний голос і з подивом розумію, що він мій власний. – Чому він… такий?  
\- Що, не подобається? – ніщивно вискалюється той, що стоїть навпроти мене. – А як на мене – то навіть нічогенько вийшло. Принаймні, це більше схоже на Повелителя часу, ніж… - не договоривши, він хапає черговий камінець і швиргає його у воду; два коротенькі стрибки, і той гулькає на дно. – А про що, цікаво, ти думала, коли створювала парадокс?! – знову зривається на крик, і цьому крику вдається нарешті прорватися крізь мою наче паралізовану свідомість. Сама собі не вірячи, я розумію раптом…  
_Йому не байдуже._  
Попри єхидність і кпини, і "безмозку курку", і все це недолуге хамство -   
_…йому не байдуже._  
Йому так само гірко й страшно, як і мені, він розгублений і злий, але…   
йому - не - байдуже.  
\- Вона сказала, що так я його врятую, - кажу повільно, все ще намагаючись прийняти це неймовірне усвідомлення.  
-"Сказала"!!! А своєї голови немає? - огризається він.  
\- Але я не знала… подумала, якщо вона з Галіфрея…  
\- Я також. І що тепер?..  
Нереальність цієї розмови осугою марення спадає на губи. Дивимося одне на одного. Я першою відводжу погляд.  
\- Якщо світ знищено… то яким чином ми можемо бути в Норвегії?  
\- Це тебе треба спитати,– форкає він. – Такої недолугої імовірнісної лакуни мені ще бачити не трапляло. Що, чогось теплішого вигадати було годі? – я мовчу, і він страдницьки закочує очі. – А, ну звісно, ти ж білявка… Це, - короткий рвучкий жест, що наче ставить на меті охопити все оточуюче, - не Норвегія. Це не Земля. І взагалі, цього насправді немає.  
Відкриваю було рота...  
-Побічний ефект переписаної реальності. Смітник, до якого всесвіт в таких випадках скидає всілякий непотріб зі свого попереднього варіанту… - він тріумфально зиркає на мене, але вестися на цю неприховану провокацію я не збираюся. Втім, за мить до нього доходить, що він сам на тому ж таки «смітнику», отже, підпадає під власне визначення. Самовдоволення як не було, і він провадить далі сухо й академічно – тон цей пасує студенту-відміннику, а не божевільному блазню. –Усе, що ти бачиш навколо – ілюзія. Насправді тут немає нічого – ані океану, ані землі, ані неба. Це місце поза простором і поза часом. А зовнішньою моделлю при створенні імовірнісної лакуни зазвичай стає просторово-часова локація зі споминів того, хто створив парадокс. То чим тобі так придалася Норвегія?  
\- Він що… мусив стати… таким? – питаю, дивлячись на відбитки власних ніг на піску-якого-немає..  
\- Це була одна з двох ймовірностей, - озивається він недбало. – Та, в якій ти не нав'язалася йому на голову і не перетворила його… - біловолосий відвертається, - на патетичного недоумка. Ваша зустріч була точкою ймовірнісної розстані. Через неї все могло піти по-іншому.  
Про розстань я вже чула. Мене цікавить...  
-"Могло"? – перепитую йому в спину. - Чому "могло"? Воно в ж е пішло по-іншому! Я ж була поруч, я подорожувала з ним…  
Він скидає голову – із застрашливою, майже нелюдською рвучкістю… втім, чому ж "майже"?  
\- Ти зовсім ідіотка, чи прикидаєшся?! – ревкає розлючено, і я відсахуюся - мені здається, що на якусь мить бліде виснажене обличчя зникає, перетворюючись на вискалений мертвий череп. – _Одна з двох ймовірностей – а другу ти знищила власноруч!_ Ти _здохла_ одразу ж після вашого знайомства! Це парадокс! Парадокс, кретинко! Єдину альтернативу знищено… ймовірність стала реальністю! Новий Галіфрей, небесний Галіфрей… Найвеличніша імперія всесвіту відродилася!  
Голос його вібрує чимось, достолиха схожим на екстаз і істерику одночасно, бринить круто – закруто! – напнутою струною, ладною от-от розірватися.  
_"Він уже не буде останнім! Він усіх врятує, розумієш?.."_  
\- Оце і є ваша… найвеличніша імперія? – кожне слово гострими скалками крає мені горло, перед очима знов постає чорний вихор, що пожирає простір і час. – О ц е – ваш ідеальний світ? Світ, де _всі житимуть?!_..  
\- Стоп, а чому це "наш"?! –виклично зламує він брову. – Я тут до чого? Це ідеальний світ твого Доктора, мені чужих заслуг не треба!.. – він затинається на мить, а потім всміхається широченно й злісно. – Слуууухай… Це ж виходить… - завмирає, захоплений якоюсь несподіваною думкою. - Тобою просто скористалися, так? Скористалися, аби прибрати зайву ймовірнісну лінію – тебе саму! Отакої! Гідний фінал історії про вічне кохання!!  
Мовчу. Судомно здригаючись, рвуться тонкі мембрани секунд-яких-немає. Над океаном-якого-немає голосять розтривожені чайки.  
Чи їх немає – також?  
\- Тобою скористалися! – кричить він, і голос його звучить луною іншого голосу, голосу потвори з минулого такого давнього, що незрозуміло, чи було воно взагалі…  
«Ти береш із собою звичайних людей, Докторе, і перетворюєш їх на зброю…»  
\- Тобою СКОРИСТАЛИСЯ!  
«Я створив далеків… а ти створив о ц е…»  
\- Він тебе зрадив!  
«Скільки ще мають пожертвувати власним життям – заради тебе?»  
\- Ні, - кажу самими губами. – Не ВІН мене. Я – його.  
  
«… коли ти зараз загинеш, Доктор помре»  
…А хіба смерть - найстрашніше?...  
«Той Доктор. Т в і й Доктор…»  
Але хто сказав, що «кохати» – означає «привласнити»?  
Мене звати Роза Тайлер і це історія про те, як я…  
…власноруч перетворила ч у д о – на ч у д о в и с ь к о?..  
Чомусь страшенно пече в очах. Так, наче в них швиргонули пригорщу сивого, вкритого патиною паморозі…  
_...пісок-крізь-пальці…_  
Той вибір, що я його зробила, коли замкнула за собою двері на четвертий поверх у «Генрікс»…  
Він був єдино-можливий.  
І хибний.  
Тому що заради любові не помирають.  
Задля неї – _живуть._  
І це просте усвідомлення змушує мене похитнутися.  
  
_…вогняна куля. Червоне..._   
Холод стіни під лопатками. Тьмаво ниє підвернута нога. Коридор довгий, як самотність. І ти… десь там, нагорі. Зараз вб’єш мене, так про це і не дізнавшись. Солоне на губах… сльози? Навіщо вони, адже я тебе – врятувала…  
Врятувала?  
Як може врятувати – смерть?  
_…темно-пурпурове…_  
Померти за іншого і цим повернути…  
..кого?..  
Того, чиї пальці стискали мою долоню в те перше Різдво, коли ми вдивлялися в небо, що сходило не-снігом?   
Того, через розлуку з ким я розбила в кров долоні, заходячись риданнями біля тієї самої стіни, а потім трусилася від остуди на задньому сидінні Джекового джипу?  
Того, якому я так і не встигла сказати, що кохаю?..  
…А мертвий юнак зі старечими очима сам-один лежить на підлозі мертвої Тардіс. І нікого поруч.  
_… ясно-криваве …_  
Незлецький вибір, Докторе. Твоя загибель проти загибелі світу…  
Ти ж завжди знав, що я оберу, правда?  
Ти ж знаєш, що я оберу… зараз?  
«Скільки ти будеш зі мною?»  
«Завжди».  
З А Ж Д И!  
  
  
Море.  
Небо.   
Пісок.  
Нашорошено-недовірливе обличчя людини, в очах якої…  
\- Ти вже нічого не зміниш! – кричить він, і я ледве чую його голос крізь гупання крові у скронях. – Ти нічого не зміниш, дівчисько, безмозка мавпо, дурепо! Ти мертва!  
Всміхаюся; посмішка розколює обличчя, наче далека блискавка – небо.  
_Світ без тебе – пустище._  
Так, я мертва. Мертва, бо якої мені ще бути, коли я власноруч…  
_А ти без світу?_  
Ох, як набридли ці патетичні фрази.  
Я хотіла, аби ти жив.  
Жив, а не став чудовиськом.  
\- Ти нічого не…  
З м і н ю.  
Перепишу все наново, поверну як було – бо він не може стати – ц и м.  
Пульсують скроні. Пульсує світ навколо… маленький світ, в якому лишень і є що цей бісів пляж, який став для мене уособленням…  
Хіба він має право бути, цей світ, від самої своєї появи отруєний – втратою?  
_Я - Злий Вовк, і це моє послання собі._  
Ні, ні, ти не зможеш, ти не здатна, тобі не під силу…   
А хіба тоді – могла?  
_Я бачу сонце і місяць, ніч і день, від початку і до кінця часів. Бачу і змінюю._  
Обертається над головою коло неба, блискавки крають його, все частіше, все ближче, вже просто в мене над головою, і плетиво їхнє – наче плетиво вен на зап’ястках, наче візерунок на внутрішньому боці склеплених повік…  
з м і н ю ю  
Якась частка мене, та, що здатна ще сприймати оточуюче, бачить, як неймовірно розширюються зіниці людини, чиє вибілене до срібла волосся стоїть сторч.  
Я не знаю, хто ти… чому так любиш його і так ненавидиш, але –пробач.  
Пробач.  
Світ згортається в руру.  
Часовий вир дихає мені в обличчя, вичавлює з себе, виштовхує наче поршнем – незручну, клопітну піщинку, що втрапила у досконалий годинниковий механізм, нахабну заброду, що вторглася куди їй зась…  
Боляче.  
Як же ж боляче, в рази дужче, ніж тоді, із серцем ТАРДІС. Тоді я була гостею, хоч і некликаною, нині ж… нині я самотужки прориваюся крізь павутиння часів і всесвітів, здираючи шкіру - проти течії, розриваючи тканину буття …  
_Докторе!_  
Власний крик відлунює в мені, наче в порожньому величезному залі. Я і є зал, порожнеча, що мріє бути наповненою, спраглий глек…  
…наосліп, навмання, керуючись єдиним – прагненням повернутися…  
…повернути.  
Біль – нещадний, безперестанний…  
Ще трохи, ще зовсім трохи…   
…обличчям у сніг.  
  
Холод. Це перше, що я відчуваю. Але цей холод нічого спільного не має ані з крижаним жахіттям мертвої ТАРДІС, ані з неживою холоднечею затоки Злого Вовка. Просто зимова студінь.  
Потім повертається біль – але це звичайний біль у забитих ліктях та колінках. Настільки звичайний, що, ще не оклигавши до пуття, ще не розплющивши очей, я починаю тихенько рюмати – так мені себе шкода.   
Час зупиняється. Біль потроху вщухає, лишаючи по собі мляву апатію і бездумність. Я лежу ницьма, щосили втискаючись обличчям у прохолодне й невагоме, не розуміючи і не бажаючи розуміти, де я, хто я і навіщо –і це хороше, як же ж це хороше; немає нічого, ані теперішнього, ані минулого, ані майбутнього –тільки ця густа, непроникна запона непам’яті й безгоміння…  
Безгоміння?..  
_Silent night, holy night…_  
Не звук - тінь звуку, ледь чутна примара. Але чому тоді в мене перехоплює дихання?   
_All is calm, all is bright…_  
Завмираю, вслухаючись. Почулося, ні?.. Авжеж, почулося…  
_Round you Virgin Mother and Child,  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace…_  
Рвучко перекочуюся на спину.  
Небо. Звичайне густо-чорне зимове небо із далекими білими та жовтими іскрами.  
_Sleep in heavenly peace…_  
  
Життя повертається болісно й нестримно; я хапаю неслухняними губами кілке морозяне повітря всуміш с поодинокими сніжинками, захлинаюся, кашляю, кашляю, кашляю, світ обертається збожеволілою дзиґою; вже звівшись, я знов падаю на всі чотири, і сніг летить в обличчя пригорщами далеких гострих зірок.  
Потім зовсім поруч виявляється якась стіна, чіпляючись за яку, нарешті вдається видертися на ноги і навіть втримати рівновагу. Довколишнє входить у фокус і я вже бачу навіть, що стіна не «якась», а цегляна, рудо-брунатна; просто перед очима в мене маячить нижній край таблички. Машинально, не думаючи ні про що, зводжу погляд.  
Ball Games.  
Bucknall House   
53, Powell Estate.  
Наступної миті, вже зрозумівши, ще не встигнувши усвідомити, де саме знаходжуся, я чую звук, такий самий неможливий, як ця стіна, і табличка, і всі події цієї ночі.  
Я чую звук ТАРДІС.  
  
…Зовсім близько, за рогом.  
Коли я підбігаю, корабель саме завершує матеріалізуватися.  
Вже взявшись за клямку дверей, зупиняюся; не страх, ні, не страх - невиразна раптова тривога: регенерація, двічі змінений світ… я ж повернула усе як було… Чи ні? Чому мене закинуло в цю реальність, та ще й на подвір’я колишнього дому, та ще й у невідомо який рік? І… кого я зараз побачу? що, коли назустріч мені обернеться вже той самий, незугарний і ламкий, схожий на химерну хвору маріонетку хлопець зі старечими очима? ¬–   
_…Silent night, holy night…_  
– замість теплого дерева під пальцями раптом виникає нудотне відчуття крижаного полою; зціпивши зуби, я штовхаю двері.  
Вони не піддаються.  
Не одразу зрозумівши це, я на автоматі штовхаю ще раз, сильніше, а потім ще раз, і ще, а за мить вже б’ю п’ястуками щосили майже в паніці, здираючи шкіру з кісточок –  
_Shepherds quake at the sight…_  
– і двері відчиняються нарешті – точніше кажучи, їх відчиняють зсередини –  
_Glories stream from heaven afar…_  
– просто перед собою я бачу такі рідні карі очі і, втративши рівновагу, падаю просто на нього –  
_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia…_  
– _крізь_ нього –   
_Christ, the Saviour is born…_  
на підлогу ТАРДІС.  
  
_…Christ, the Saviour is born…_  
  
Наче й не помічаючи цього – наче не помічаючи м е н е – Доктор виходить, навіть не озирнувшись.  
  
  
_Silent night, holy night…_  
Першої миті я взагалі не розумію, що сталося. Схоплююся, засичавши від болю у забитих долонях і колінках, яким сьогодні дісталося як ніколи доти, кидаюся до дверей, слідом за…  
Незрозумілий звук, тихе клацання, змушує завмерти.  
Спантеличено дивлюся на власний зап’ясток, на якому пульсує якась химерна золота штукенція. Не моя. В мене достеменно такої ніколи не було. Чи..?  
…просторово-часовий маніпулятор. Надягаєш і натискаєш от сюди...  
Придивляюся.  
Візерунок на золоті миготить сяйливими лелітками, утворюючи дату.  
_1 січня 2005 року._  
Вище є ще один рядок, дрібніший, але його читати мені зараз не вистачає ані терпіння, ані сил.   
_1 січня…_  
Стоп.  
Що він робить у моєму подвір’ї за три місяці з гаком до нашого знайомства?  
От зараз і з’ясуємо…  
  
Дарма я боялася - він ще не встиг відійти далеко. Заледве опинившись на вулиці, я одразу його бачу.  
Він стоїть посеред двору, абсолютно нерухомо, задерши голову до неба – темним силуетом, навдокіл якого танцюють підсвічені різнокольоровими ліхтариками вуличних гірлянд лелітки сніжинок. Це настільки незвично бачити його, такого безугавного й непосидючого – нерухомим, що мені чомусь стає страшно. Так страшно, як не було навіть на четвертому поверсі універмагу "Генрікс".  
Я ж повернула усе як було…  
… а ЯК – було?  
Зісковзуючись, біжу до нього –  
_Silent night, holy night…_  
– так, як бігла десятки, сотні разів до того, все моє життя, здається, – це якийсь безкінечний, якийсь химерний біг у пошуках незугарної синьої телефонної буди і її господаря – бо без нього і самого життя не буде –  
_Son of God, love's pure light…_  
–біжу, аби за крок до знайомої постаті в плащі зупинитися, наче з усього розгону натнувшись на невидиму стіну.  
Бо я дозволяю собі нарешті зрозуміти те, що мала зрозуміти ще тоді, в ТАРДІС.  
_Він мене не бачить._  
А от я – я нарешті чітко бачу його обличчя.

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With the dawn of redeeming grace  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth  
Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth..._  
  
Вже по всьому, коли я розповідатиму йому про події цієї ночі, саме на цьому місці я затнуся. Не тому, що намагатимусь згадати якнайточніше. Навпаки – саме тому, що аж надто добре пам’ятатиму. І навряд чи колись взагалі зможу забути.  
  
Тоді, першого разу, я просто не розуміла, що відбувалося. Мені здавалася абсурдною сама думка про те, що він може померти. А він сам понад усе не хотів мене лякати і тому посміхався й жартував, аж допоки посеред ТАРДІС не спалахнуло золотаве світиво.  
Потім була розкраяна безжальним променем пострілу темрява спорожнілої вулиці, і мої тремтячі руки, і крики Донни, і сльози на очах Джека. Тоді все відбувалося так швидко, що я навіть не встигла злякатися до пуття, і щастя віднайдення було таким всеосяжним, що все решта відійшло на другий план.  
А нині…   
Ні, я знала, _що_ побачу.  
Я просто не знала, що це буде… так.  
Я не знала, що взагалі _буває_ так – що буває, щоб знайомі риси наче осипалися дрібним гострим кришивом, лишаючи натомість щось прозоро-скляне, ламке, наче обвуглений пергамен, який догорає у страшному, зажерливому, невидимому й нечутному полум’ї.  
Це настільки невимовно, нестерпно страшно, що мені навіть кричати не стає сил - повільно, не розуміючи до пуття, що саме роблю, я простягаю руку до цього незнайомого стражденного обличчя – несвідомим віддзеркаленням того, давнього жесту на пляжі Злого Вовка…  
_…я спалюю сонце, щоб попрощатися…_  
–… аж раптом він згинається – зламується – навпіл, наче в судомі нестерпного болю.  
Забувши про все, я кидаюся до нього – підтримати, підхопити…  
– наосліп шугає догори безпорадна рука в пошуках опори –   
…але, як і щойно в ТАРДІС, мої пальці проходять – _крізь_ , не зустрічаючи жодної перепони, наче в тумані або у воді.  
Не втримавшись на ногах, Доктор із придушеним стогоном валиться навколішки. Сполохані сніжинки несамовито гасають навдокіл, забиваючи дихання, настирливі, невгамовні…– я безпорадно метушуся разом із ними, плачу, кричу, кличу його, що б'ється на землі в агонії посеред порожнього двору, під вікнами, за якими бенкетують, зустрічаючи Новий рік, ці нікчемні, убогі людці, задля яких він знов і знов ризикував собою, яких знов і знов рятував – хоч би хтось, Господи, хоч би одна жива душа, та що ж це таке, та за віщо ж, Господи!..  
_Silent night, holy night…_  
Потім напад минає; ще якийсь час він нерухомо лежить навзнак, знесилено хапаючи ротом повітря; я відчужіло сиджу обіч, зіщулившись у жалюгідний зарюманий клубок, дивлюся на сніг, що тонким шаром вкриває мої босі ноги, і відчуваю, що божеволію.  
Що ж… тепер зрозуміло. Зрозуміло, чому ти-наступний не проживеш і року. Після такого. Ще б пак. Психопилку з лугів Красс-як-її-там було чим поживитися.  
Отже, от він який… кінець нашої казки.  
Я сама обрала його. Сама. Роза Тайлер, захисниця світу. Нехай він буде проклятий, цей світ. Нехай він буде проклятий, якщо задля його існування потрібне таке… така твоя смерть. Я… Щоб ти жив. Нехай без мене. Жив, але не став чудовиськом. Просто жив. Невже я так багато…   
Невже все, що було – заради ц ь о г о?..  
Хвилини дрібняться друзками секунд, що памороззю спадають на вії. Мерехтять вогники вуличних гірлянд.  
Нарешті Доктор заходиться зводитися – над силу, дуже-дуже повільно, економлячи рухи, раз-у-раз здригаючись у передчутті нового спазму. Бачити це нестерпно, але я все одно дивлюся – незмигно, не відводячи очей, аби бодай так розділити біль…  
…який неможна розділити.  
Повільно, затинаючись мало не на кожному кроці, Доктор іде. Так і стоячи навколішки, наче перетворившись на мармуровий надгробок, я дивлюся, як він, ледве пересуваючи ноги, дістається до трансформаторної буди навпроти мого колишнього під'їзду і знесилено прихиляється до стінки. Обличчя його топиться у потемку; я бачу лишень силует, темну постать на тлі графіті… темну постать у плащі…  
Не спомин, ні, тінь спомину, тінь-тіні-спомину, невловимий натяк на щось, вже бачене…  
_… вже бачене…_  
– Я спізнююся, я геть спізнююся, все пропустила! Вже дванадцята, Міккі просто сказиться! А винна у всьому ти!  
Високий, дзвінкий, чомусь дуже знайомий голос і звук кроків за спиною. Я радше відчуваю, аніж бачу, як Доктор здригається і рвучко відступає ще глибше у сутінь.  
– Ну до чого тут я, коли це Джимбо!? Він же ж обіцяв підкинути нас, а потім заявив, що в нього вісь зламалася. Чим я могла зарадити?..  
Господи, та це ж…  
Повільно, наче уві сні, озираюся.  
Аби побачити маму.  
І себе саму.  
  
І тоді все нарешті стає на свої місця.  
  
"Це просторово-часовий маніпулятор. Такий собі ТАРДІС… в мініатюрі. Координати задаєш ти сама, точніше кажучи, він їх просто витягає з твоєї пам'яті"…  
А якщо пам'ять – дірява?..  
"…Ти добре пам'ятаєш вашу першу зустріч?.."  
Так.  
Тепер – так.  
Не підсобка "Генрікс" із манекенами.  
Ніяка не клята підсобка "Генрікс".  
Піднімаю до самих очей ліву руку, задерши рукав піжамної куртки.  
Текст на золотому тлі майже не розгледіти, і без того дрібні літери стрімко вицвітають.  
Мружу очі, вдивляючись.  
_Проміжний пункт призначення: 5 березня 2005 року.  
Збій програми. Невідповідність координат.  
Корекція координат.  
Фінальний пункт призначення: 1 січня 2005 року.  
Переміщення виконано._  
…Тінь-тіні-спомину…  
Але навіть її виявилося достатньо, аби ця химерна штука – нехай і після збою програми, нехай і у вигляді безтілесного привиду – витягла мене сюди.  
У момент нашої дійсно першої зустрічі.  
Для _мене_ – першої.  
А для нього?..  
"…саме від тебе залежить, чи стане ваша перша зустріч також і останньою…"  
Я дивлюся на неї – на себе – на дев'ятнадцятирічну Розу Тайлер.  
На Розу Тайлер, яка ще не бачила загибелі Землі і не тримала на руках помираючого батька, не дивилася в Серце ТАРДІС і не стала Злим Вовком.  
На Розу Тайлер, у житті якої ще не було білої Торчвудівської стіни й Dålig Ulv Stranden.  
На Розу Тайлер, яка ще не вешталася по всесвітах із міжреальнісним транспортером через плече і не знає, що це таке – втрачати.  
На Розу Тайлер, яка зараз всміхнеться легковажно – і підстрибом помчить додому, де вже накрито новорічний стіл і зачекався старий добрий Міккі.  
…На Розу Тайлер, до якої прийшов попрощатися той, кого вона ще не встигла зустріти…  
І тоді свідомість моя, вщерть переповнена відчаєм і нестримною ніжністю, болісно й незворотньо розщеплюється.  
  
_Вона всміхається приязно і ледь нашорошено; вона й сама не знає, нащо зупинилася й тепер розмовляє з цим підпиткуватим диваком. У неї страшенно задубіли руки і вона побіжно думає, що варто-таки було не жмудитися й купити ті шкіряні рукавички на розпродажу минулого тижня. Можна буде, авжеж, завітати до крамнички після свят… але чи ж варто?.. – ціна буде мало не вдвічі вища…  
Обличчя людини, що стоїть біля трансформаторної буди – сумрява світла пляма на тлі цегли й графіті, рис не розгледіти, і це чомусь непокоїть її. Вона не боїться, ні, дивна річ, вона зовсім не боїться – але раптом невідомо чому їй здається, що вона – затиснений п'ястук, який раз у раз мучать тупою голкою._  
  
\- А який зараз рік?  
Вона – я –рвучко обертається, вся – подив і посмішка, і сміх її луною розходиться порожнім двором.  
\- Отакої…Скільки ж ви випили?.. – він форкає щось невиразне, і серце моє заходиться від жалощів і ніжності. – 2005 рік, 1 січня.  
–2005… - він замовкає на мить, і я знаю, про що він думає зараз, що згадує. – Знаєш, що?.. - чую знов нестерпно, до сліз рідний, ледь хрипкуватий і тремкий голос. – Присягаюся, в тебе буде чудовий рік!  
Я – вона – знов сміється; сонячна дівчинка в рожевому, уособлення надії й сподівань на краще; усього смутку – випадкова сварка з Міккі, усіх втрат – загублена сережка. Вона й знати не знає, що жодний, жодний на світі "чудовий рік" не вартий її "Поба…"  
  
_-…чимося!  
Млява тінь вагання – може, ще раз спитати, чи все гаразд? якийсь він дивний, цей опівнічний віщун майбутнього… – але вона згадує про прочуханку, яку отримає від Міккі, про теплий коц і гарячий чай… і, запоспішливо всміхнувшись наостанок, вистрибом мчить до дверей під'їзду.  
Зрештою, нічого особливого в цьому хлопі немає, подумаєш, сама собі знизує вона плечима; перестарався трохи з випивкою… а чи може посварився з дівчиною, от і тиняється тепер сам-самотою холодом… що ж тепер, вона має новорічної ночі на кожного зустрічного гаяти…_  
  
…час. Пісок крізь пальці...  
Біла стіна. Плями крові з розбитих долонь… Не те.  
Два слоїчки з блідо-блакитними етикетками, по двадцять пігулок у кожному... Не те.  
Спалах пострілу в темряві – блідим вишкіром блискавки…  
Не те.  
Пісок. Так багато піску. Гігантський пісочний годинник, два сосуди, сполучені вузькою горловиною…  
…і я – всередині.  
А там, за скляною перепоною…  
Вистрибом – додому, до Міккі – геть від…  
Все правильно. Так і треба. Піти зараз, навіть не озирнувшись… аби за три місяці… Найпрекрасніше диво. Увесь всесвіт – і теплі пальці, що стискають долоню. Ти чудова, Розо Тайлер. І знаєш що? Я також чудовий. Так і…  
_Не те, не те, не те!!!_  
Жодне диво і жоден всесвіт…  
Але всі казки рано чи пізно завершуються. Це природно. Так було завжди.  
А горловина у пісочного годинника не така й вузька, виявляється. Тоненька цівочка піску міцнішає, дужчає, перетворюючись на веселий струмок, на жвавий потік, на безупинну, безжальну лавину, пісок засипає мене, я в ньому по кісточки, по коліна, по пояс; пісок всюди – набивається у волосся, коле очі, дряпає горло…  
Це – час. Це –його закони.  
Хто я перед ними?  
Так і мусить…  
…Не цього разу.  
З-за непроникного скла, з-за чотирьох років і мільйонів галактик тому вперед…  
З-за втрат, і пошуків, і віднайдень, і зчеплених пальців, і ніжності, щемкої до сліз…  
–у безтурботну спину дівчинки в рожевому…  
…у в л а с н у спину…  
_Так._  
...не йди, не йди, не лишай його, повернися...  
_Не має._  
...адже там, на снігу під твоїми вікнами помирає той, кого ти...  
_Бути._  
...з власної дурості ти втратила його вже двічі, а втретє втратиш назавжди...  
_Я не віддам його!_  
Це мій голос?.. ні, це вий вовчиці…   
_...Злий... Вовк..._  
…що рветься за прапорці…  
  
_…з лискучої фольги й різнокольорові гірлянди у віконних прочілах – під'їзд прикрашають щороку на Різдво і прибирають прикраси лише на десятий день нового року, так було завжди, відколи вона себе пам'ятає. У них над дверима також висить омела, тож Міккі неодмінно цим скористається…  
Ліфт чомусь не працює, і вона мчить до сходів, на ходу дмухаючи на задубілі пальці. Ні, маму-таки достеменно треба переконати дати відкоша тому недоумку Джимбо – от як, цікаво, вона зараз мусить пояснювати Міккі, з якого доброго дива йому довелося самому стрічати Новий рік, хоча домовлено було, що вона повернеться об одинадцятій?.. Ще й цей дивак до кагалу…  
Ця думка незвідь-чому змушує її прикусити губу. Дурість якась, ну їй-богу, дурість… звідки це відчуття? Набридливе, клопітне, тоскне… наче та сама тупа голка із кожним кроком незрозумілим чином стає все гострішою, все настійнішою, і штрикає, штрикає, штри…  
Вона хмуриться, дратуючись на саму себе, і, зупинившись біля вікна на сходовому майданчику, припадає до шиби обличчям, намагаючись розгледіти бодай щось у густій сутені подвір'я. Ну гаразд, гаразд… якщо він і досі стовбичить там, під стіною, вона покличе Міккі і вони зателефонують до "швидкої"… може, йому й справді зле, тому хлопцю…  
Вона мружиться, вдивляючись у скупчення й розхрестя тіней там, унизу… виявляється, поночі не так багато й розгледиш з третього поверху в тьмавому світлі вуличних ліхтарів. Онде, там-таки, біля трансформаторної будки… це ж він? А втім… ні, здалося. Жодної живої душі.   
Ну от і добре.  
Полегшено всміхнувшись, вона мчить нагору, перестрибуючи через сходинки. Врешті решт, на неї давно вже чекає Міккі. Він…_  
  
…знову падає – важко валиться на всі чотири з придушеним криком, і вогники вуличних гірлянд зливаються в один стрімкий мерехкий коловорот, у сяючий байдужий вир, і я не знаю вже, чи це новорічні ліхтарики, а чи збожеволілі ошалілі зірки, що зриваються зі своїх орбіт…  
_(то що, куди полетимо спочатку? туди? чи туди?)_  
…і я не можу, не можу, геть нічим не можу зарадити, чорт забирай, я не можу…усе, на що я здатна – стояти й дивитися у це – незнайоме й страшне – обличчя, страдницьку білу-білісіньку машкару з темними проваллями очей… просто стояти й дивитися…  
_(лелітки сніжинок на по-дівчачому довгих віях. скуйовджене каштанове пасмо питальним знаком лягає на чоло. удавано недбалий погляд скоса. простягнута рука)_  
Нічого-не-можна…  
Темний силует у вікні під'їзду.  
Добра дівчинка. Добра мила дівчинка… ладна викликати "швидку" незнайомцю, що перебрав святкової ночі. Хто ж у праві вимагати більшого?..  
Дзвін? Далекий скорботний удар… І ще один, і ще… Дзвін ТАРДІС, сигнал про те, що корабель і його господар у небезпеці.  
Який сенс побиватися? Це вже було. Це сталося. Вона… я не могла знати. Не могла! Не…  
Ти мусила.  
Голос. Надто знайомий. Роза Тайлер – із сяючими живим золотом очима і доріжками висохлих сліз на щоках, Роза Тайлер – Злий Вовк, Роза Тайлер, який було відкрите все, що сталося, станеться й могло б статися…  
Ти МУСИЛА.  
Повернися, будь-ласка, повернися!..  
Не крик – хіба можна кричати без голосу?  
Не крик, просто…  
Усе, чим я є. Усе, чим я тепер ніколи не стану.  
Усе, що я знаю про нього, усе, що пам'ятаю про нього, усе, що я про нього відчуваю.   
Усе, що живе в мені, моє сподівання на диво, моє право на казку…  
_Повернися!!!_  
Доктор іде. Похитуючись, насилу пересуваючи ноги…– до ТАРДІС, до регенерації, до нового "я", до дивакуватого ламкого хлопця із вицвілими очима…  
…Чому він подорожував один? Його супутники, його друзі… де всі вони були? Чому залишили його – помирати на самоті у тому вимерзлому пеклі?  
Доктор іде.  
Дзвін б'є – нічого не можна змінити.  
У нього найвеличніший, найбезнадійніший у світі голос. Голос втрати. І мій власний – _без_ голосу – заклик приречено слабшає, усвідомлюючи поразку.  
Зачиняються за Доктором двері ТАРДІС. Повільно, по волосинці…  
\- Що, силоньки бракує? От завжди ви так... земні дівчатка...  
У нього світле, вибілене до срібла волосся й несамовиті, пропасні, хворі очі. Подраний чорний светр, від якого чомусь тхне згаром, такі ж подрані, у плямах кіптяви, джинси. І тремка, мінлива, абсолютно божевільна посмішка.  
\- От тобі й маєш... Трояндочко... - голос також хисткий, глухуватий, наче зірваний криком. – Авжеж… і чому нам із ним так не щастить… із білявками?..  
Гарячі, неймовірно гарячі пальці стискають мою долоню.  
\- То що, пробуємо разом?  
Удар.  
Сила, його й моя, безіменна й безмежна, рине з мене як кров із носа. Не світло, але більше ніж світло, більше, ніж будь-що в цьому світі й усіх інших, тому що немає нічого більшого за…  
  
_…зціплені пальці…  
…ясно-червона трава під босими ногами…  
…ніжність, від якої судомить губи…  
...дві голови, схилені над однією книгою…  
...золотаві лелітки сміху в карих очах…  
…"Геть з дороги!"_  
  
ПОВЕРНИСЯ!  
  
Ключ уже в замку; там, за дверима, Міккі… й накрито новорічний стіл. Чи ж варто змушувати його чекати? Авжеж не заради якогось недолугого хлопа, що хильнув зайвого святкової ночі…  
Рипнули, відкриваючись, двері…  
Перед очима в неї потемніло.  
Їй здалося… ні, їй лишень здалося…  
_…Запах мандаринів і глиці…_  
…що, переступивши зараз поріг, вона втратить назавше саму себе.  
Щось, чого прагнули позбавити її наїжачені чорні тіні з далеких, ще дитячих нічних жахів.  
Щось, чому вона ще не знає назви.  
Щось…  
\- Розо?..  
Крок.  
  
Всесвіт здригається. Десь там, у його беззоряних глибинах, спалахує сліпучо-яскравим химерна синя телефонна буда.  
  
Я всміхаюся.  
І накриваю полум'я тремкою долонею.  
  
Час розкривається, наче перлова скойка під ножем. Якусь мить, якусь нескінченно-довгу мить в удар серця я бачу його…  
…їх усіх.  
Усе що було, і буде, і могло б бути.  
…В'їдливого старого і метушливого жевжика…  
…сиваня у сорочці зі старомодними шлярками й кучерявого дивака у довжелезному шарфі і з карманами, набитими цукерками…  
…відчуженого й білявого, з селерою на лацкані, і гонористого задаваку в різнокольоровому клоунському веретті…  
…флегматичного коротуна і меланхолійного хлопця із замріяними очима...  
…ущипливого й гострого, у витертій шкірянці…  
…і того, хто був ними усіма.  
Хто є ними усіма.  
Я бачу – вимерзлу ТАРДІС, і хлопчика зі скуйовдженим волоссям і дурнуватою краваткою-метеликом, що скоцюрбився на підлозі…  
…а ще – руду, кумедну, дуже налякану, але дужу рішучу дівчинку, що врятує його за будь-яку ціну, врятує тим, що просто – вірить…  
А отже, він ніколи – ніколи! – не залишиться на самоті.  
І золотокоса жінка із сонячним затемненням ув очах і ім’ям, схожим на голос води, також буде – іншою…  
Такою, як мусить бути.  
Ніч гойдає мене на хвості комети, і зірки зовсім поруч – лагідні, привітні, прохолодно-яскраві… їхній вир підхоплює мене й швиргає – вперед, у переписаний наново світ, у старе життя, назустріч…  
…назустріч…  
  
Опритомнювати обличчям у килим – не найприємніше відчуття.  
Тим паче, якщо щойно тримала у долоні зірки, а килим вже двійко днів не пилососили.  
Тим паче, якщо…  
Пам'ять повертається – стусаном під дих.  
Крижаною водою в обличчя.  
_Я…_  
Блискавкою, що проймає мене наскрізь, від кінчиків пальців на ногах до останньої волосинки...–  
_… змінила..?_  
–…саме вчасно, бо тіло того, хто лежить на ліжку, раптом вигинається дугою у страшній судомі, збиваючи й без того сколочені простирадла.  
Не тямлячи себе від переляку, хапаю його за плечі – та що ж це таке?.. що знов?!..– але від першого ж доторку мене відкидає наче ударом струму – назад на підлогу, на той-таки килим, з якого я щойно…  
Навіть кричати вже не сила – стоячи навколішки, не в змозі поворухнути ані м'язом, я дивлюся, як тіло Доктора, що зависло десь на півтори фути над ліжком, огортає сліпучим коконом знайоме золотаве світиво…  
…і, паралізована страхом, не одразу розумію найголовніше.  
Те, що його тіло не _викидає_ енергію – а навпаки, _всотує_ її ззовні, стрімко вбираючи в себе міріади крихітних мерехких часточок.  
Тих самих, регенераційних.  
Що?..  
Все закінчується так само несподівано, як і почалося. Потік енергії тьмяніє, меркне і остаточно вигасає, і Доктор валиться долі, наче лялька, якій несподівано обрізали повороззя.  
Раптом повернувши собі можливість рухатися, схоплююся, перечіплюючись через власні ноги, кидаюся до ліжка…  
…і завмираю, натнувшись на його погляд.  
Ще мить він дивиться на мене, наче не впізнаючи, а потім, перш ніж я встигаю сказати чи зробити щось, рвучко сідає. Декілька секунд знетямлено роззирається довкола, ніби не розуміючи, де знаходиться –придушено чи то зітхає, чи то схлипує – аж раптом заходиться судомно обмацувати власне обличчя, чоло, ніс, брови – і в очах його з блискавичною швидкістю змінюють одна одну недовіра, розгубленість і відверта паніка.  
І тоді… тоді нарешті я не витримую.  
\- Все гаразд... все гаразд, все гаразд...   
Його трясе й колотить у страшній беззвучній істериці… але я сильніша.  
Зараз я - сильніша.  
Все гаразд.  
... пригортаю до себе щосили, намагаючись вгамувати трем...  
Все гаразд.  
…під його піжамною курткою калатає, збиваючись, збожеволіле серце – і я, відчуваючи цей шалений ритм кожною власною клітинкою, ще міцніше стискаю руки, загойдую, заколисую, сповиваю обіймами, огортаючи власним теплом – все гаразд, все гаразд, все тепер завжди буде гаразд… - молитвою, закляттям, втрачаючи сенс і зміст слів, відчуваючи лишень, що він – у моїх обіймах – живий, той самий, і скуйовджені патли лоскочуть мені губи, а переривчасте нерівне дихання опалює шкіру – все гаразд, все гаразд, все гаразд…  
\- Розо... – тихий, зірваний, такий рідний голос змушує мене здригнутися. – Розо… це я.  
\- Авжеж, ти, - бурмочу кудись йому в потилицю, ще не спроможна бодай на мить випустити його з обіймів. - Ти, кому ж іще...  
\- Ні… - щось у його голосі змушує мене нарешті розтиснути руки, Доктор ледь відсторонюється – і за мить я бачу його обличчя – вражене, розгублене, недовірливе. – Розо, це… це я!!!   
Час завмирає. Я дивлюся просто йому в очі, відчуваючи, що в моїх власних закипають сльози, дивлюся - не наважуючись зрозуміти…  
\- Але це… це неможливо! Цього не може бути! – приголомшено видихає він. – Так не буває! Регенерація почалася… я мав… як і всі інші, попередні… ще одна чарунка у коморі, десятий номер… нова свідомість, нова сутність… я ж казав тоді Уїлфу… - він замовкає, безпорадно захлинувшись словами й повітрям і, майже без паузи, додає, - Слухай, а ти і правда попливла б на той острів?  
\- Який… який острів? – насилу видушую з себе, вже остаточно гублячи відчуття реальності.  
\- Той острів. У затоці Злого Вовка, півтори милі на схід. Ти назвала мене клоном і сказала, що в мене навіть ТАРДІС немає, а є лишень чуже обличчя й чужі кеди. Потім Джекі все намагалася згодувати мені молоко з медом… - затинається. –Ні. Ні-ні-ні. Звідки я можу це пам'ятати? Звідки я про це пам'ятаю, якщо це було не зі мною, а з… Стоп, а йєлхи? Йєлхи в підземці? Про них я звідки...? Моя голова!!! – запустивши руки у волосся, Доктор декілька секунд дивиться кудись крізь мене абсолютно божевільними очима, аж раптом на обличчі його з'являється широчезна, недовірливо-щаслива усмішка десятирічного хлопчиська, який, прокинувшись з ранку, згадав, що сьогодні в нього день народження.  
-Чекай… - вимовляє він мало не пошепки, наче боячись сполохати якесь неймовірне диво. - Чекай… Ти хочеш сказати, що в цьому світі Донна заміжня за Джеком?   
І тоді важкезна громада пісочного годинника раптом розлітається на друзки, і я починаю рюмати.  
Ридма, нестримно, безугавно; незугарно захлинаючись і схлипуючи, притискаючи долоню до губ, впиваючись у неї зубами аж до присмаку крові в роті - рюмаю, наче отруту з рани виплакуючи з себе торчвудівську білу стіну, і затоку Dålig Ulv Stranden, і вимерзлу ТАРДІС, і світ, спустошений смерчем… - всі жахіття, всі помилки і втрати, всі роки самотності й пошуків, його і свою власну смерть, все те, що лишилося позаду і чого тепер ніколи не станеться.  
Наче крізь вату я чую, як він питає про щось, все більш і більш настійливо, навіть, здається, термосить мене за плечі… - але відповіді наразі годі й сподіватися, і врешті-решт, здається, до нього, бовдура, це доходить, тому що мої тремтячі долоні лагідно відривають від обличчя і дуже-дуже обережно, несподівано несміливо переплітають пальці.  
  
Моєї руки він так і не відпустив. Втім, ні, не так. Спочатку, поки сльози все ніяк не хотіли закінчуватися, а від ридань було не продихнути, я сама чіплялася за нього мертвою хваткою, бо тепла долоня під моїми зведеними судомою пальцями була єдиною – як там воно? –а, так, "стійкою точкою часопростору".  
Потім істерика минулася, лишивши по собі лунку, божественно-порожню голову, блаженну безкінечну втому й мляве усвідомлення того, що поруч дійсно – він. Мій Доктор. Той самий, що був зі мною ці декілька місяців – і той самий, з яким я ці декілька місяців тому розсталася назавжди. Незвично розгублений і спантеличений марними спробами дати раду власним і не власним спогадам і подіям, яких навіть для нього виявилося забагато – але цілий, неушкоджений і досі не рудий. І цей Доктор настійливо вимагає пояснень.  
…Авжеж, я розказала йому не все.  
Про дещо, от наприклад, про обставини мого знайомства з тутешніми Донною та Джеком, а чи про події у "Генрікс", які відбулися у стертій ймовірнісній лінії, а чи про те, яка доля у стертій, знов-таки, ймовірності очікувала на нього самого - знати Доктору було абсолютно не обов'язково. Не те щоб я соромилася чи ніяковіла, ні. Мені просто не хотілося давати декому ще один привід для самокатувань і завдавати зайвого болю…  
…якого й без того, здається, забагато, хоч як ретельно я підбираю слова, хоч як намагаюся оминати особливо важкі моменти – так, що в результаті дірок у моїй розповіді більше, ніж у найкращому голландському сирі...   
За вікном уже сіріє. У густій досвітній каламуті я бачу гострий пташиний профіль того, що лежить поруч зі мною поверх ковдри. Очі в нього заплющені, але я достеменно знаю, що він не спить – адже пальці в моїй долоні відчутно тремтять.   
Ще б пак.  
Будь-які слова здаються зайвими… ні, неправда. Я просто не знаю, що казати і чи варто взагалі відкривати рота. Бо із надзвичайною чіткістю розумію раптом, що істота поряд, байдуже, що з одним серцем і здатністю старіти, – не людина і ніколи людиною не буде.  
А ще – що він пройшов крізь щось настільки страшне, що повністю забути про це не вдасться ніколи.  
…Мерехкий коловорот вуличних ліхтариків перед очима…  
Ні. Дзуськи.  
Я стискаю його руку. Щосили – а сил в мене, як не дивно, лишилося чимало. До болю. Зчіплюю це міцніше сплетені пальці – вигин у вигин, нерозривно…  
Все. Буде. Добре.  
\- Тепер я розумію… - каже він старанно-спокійно і розплющується нарешті – але на мене не дивиться, натомість видивляється щось, йому одному відоме, на стелі. – Так, авжеж. Мої… емоції плюс відкриті тобою кордони між реальностями плюс модус абсолютної варіативності. Звісно, стара добра ТАРДІС не витримала спокуси і вирішила втрутитися у процес регенерації – на власний розсуд. Вона використала свою енергію, щоб ця сутність, замість відправитися до попередніх, перемістилася до найбільш придатного на її думку біологічного носія… до того мене, що лишився у цій реальності. Авжеж. Другий я… та ж сама істота. Частково людина, частково Повелитель часу. Я завжди знав, що цей корабель собі на розумі. Боюся тільки, що мій… - миттєва тінь обличчям, - …наступник не подякує мені – ТАРДІС потребуватиме тепер не менше двадцяти чотирьох годин на повне відновлення. Доведеться почекати…  
\- Йому й без ТАРДІС буде чим зайнятися, - кажу неуважно, ще секунду вагаюся, чи варто заговорювати про це, але врешті наважуюся. – Послухай, якщо ти – тут… він що, не пам'ятатиме нічого, що сталося з ним-тобою?  
\- Пам'ятатиме, - озивається Доктор після паузи. – Авжеж, пам'ятатиме. Спогади нікуди не подінуться, але вони… - затинається на мить, наче намагаючись підібрати слова, - …вони будуть сприйматися наче історія, десь почута чи прочитана – повністю відсторонено. Тьмяніше, ніж те, що сталося з усіма попередніми мною. Зміниться сприйняття – він… той-я… має тепер бути цього-мене максимальною протилежністю, і… Чекай, ти ж на власні очі бачила, наскільки я зрозумів?..  
\- Бачила, - погоджуюся чомусь захриплим зненацька голосом. – Наприкінці, у часовому вирі. Тільки поспілкуватися не вийшло, я, бач, була трохи зайнята.  
-Ні… Ні, не це… Чекай… Чекай-чекай-чекай… Модус абсолютної варіативності, часовий вир… Але це означає… Ти бачила все, що буде… з тим мною?! До самого кінця? Геть усе?! Але це… це неймовірно!..- він ледь відсторонюється, вражено вдивляючись в моє обличчя, але руки так і не відпускає. – Розо, що саме ти бачила?  
Захоплена зненацька, розгублено кліпаю; думки майорять сполоханими птахами і дати їм раду не вдається. Що саме я бачила… дивна річ, але останнє, що пам'ятається достоту – запах глиці й мандаринів, полум'я, яке виривається з вікон ТАРДІС і зірки, що стрімко летять просто мені в обличчя. А далі… Я вже відкриваю було рота, аби чесно зізнатися, що геть нічого не пам'ятаю, але він раптом стрімко притискає мені вільну долоню до вуст.  
-Спойлери, - каже він рішучо. – Спойлери.  
Деякий час мовчить він, думаючи про щось своє і щось своє згадуючи, аж потім зводить на мене очі.  
\- Ну, зрештою, Бібліотека – не таке погане посмертя… - каже незрозуміло, і раптом всміхається. – Хоч рудим побуваю насамкінець… Як гадаєш?  
\- Тобі… тобто їй, пасуватиме, - форкаю, не стримавшись. – Слухай, ну це ж дискримінація якась! Я в цей твій часовий вир вже вдруге заглядаю – і вдруге потім в голові порожньо і жодного спомину. Хіба це чесно? – я ладна продовжувати верзти казна-що, будь-які дурниці – бо мені дуже не подобається, як на очах смурнішає його обличчя. Так само, не вивільняючи руки, Доктор перегортається на бік і, спершись на лікоть, заходиться скоса роздивлятися мене, як ніколи нагадуючи скуйовдженого пильного шпака. Він витріщається на мене так довго і з таким дивним виразом, що я ніяковію.  
\- Привіт, - кажу обережно. – Роза Тайлер. Пам'ятаєш таку?  
\- Він мав рацію, - каже Доктор гірко, і я зводжу брови, не розуміючи, про що він. – Даврос. Він був правий. На що я вас усіх перетворив… - я відкриваю було рота, збираючись спитати, з якого це доброго дива йому приспіло згадувати Давроса, але мені не дають і слова промовити.  
\- Ти людина! – видихає він. – Ти – _людина_ , ти не маєш вміти робити таке! Розо, ти переписала реальність! Двічі!!! – руку мою нарешті відпускають, але тому є дуже серйозна причина – необхідність розпачливо запустити розчепірені пальці у волосся. – Ти створила третій реальнісний вектор від моменту ймовірнісної розстані! Вектор, якого не може бути, тому що… тому що не може взагалі! Парадокс у парадоксі! Це всупереч всім законам часу і простору! Так не буває! Таке навіть не кожному Повелителю часу під силу!  
-Але ж я була не сама, - кажу необережно.  
Він якось химерно зітхає і замовкає. Мовчу і я, бо… мені здається, я знаю, про що ми обоє зараз думаємо.   
Про що… чи то пак, про кого.  
…вибілене волосся…  
…яскраві несамовиті очі…  
…камінці – млинчиками над поверхнею незрушної води…  
\- Хто він? – наважуюся спитати, дивлячись на світлий прямокутник неба за вікном.  
\- Друг, - відповідає Доктор, не задумуючись. – Найкращий друг, якого тільки можна собі побажати. І найгірший ворог. Він – інший він – убив мене… одного з інших мене. Той він, якого бачила ти, помер у цього мене на руках, а потім врятував мені життя. Він Повелитель часу – другий останній Повелитель часу у всесвіті, і я навіть не уявляю, що з ним зараз і чи… - він не договорює, і по тому, як стискаються його губи, я розумію, що цей чи то друг, чи то ворог – ще одна сторінка, яку треба залишити закритою - поки що. Доки не загоїться.  
А чи загоїться взагалі?  
У кімнаті чомусь стає раптом дуже-дуже холодно – такою мірою, що мені перестає зуб на зуба трапляти.  
Я бачила, яким він був… наприкінці. Але звідки мені знати, що саме з ним сталося, через що йому довелося пройти за той час, що минув після другого прощання у затоці Злого Вовка? Та й скільки його було взагалі, того часу - дні? місяці? роки?  
Доктор казав колись, що регенерації саме для того і потрібні – аби зуміти пережити те, що інакше пережити неможливо – не лише в фізичному сенсі, але й в емоційному. Змінене сприйняття, інший характер, нові подорожі і нові супутники. – гарний засіб не схибнутися від споминів, які ніде діти...  
А якщо регенерації – немає? І замість неї – паралельна реальність, недосконале людське тіло…  
-Я втратив Донну, - каже він дуже-дуже рівним, якимось майже неживим голосом, і все в мені стискається в тоскний клубок – що?.. та ні ж бо, ні! цього не може... – Одразу… після Норвегії, – швидкий погляд на мене скоса. – Ні. Ні-ні-ні, вона жива. Але мені довелося стерти їй пам'ять. Всі спомини про мене, про ТАРДІС, про все, що ми зробили разом… І про все, чим всесвіт зобов'язаний їй самій, Донні Ноубл. Іншого виходу не було – вона б загинула, людська свідомість не розрахована на той обсяг інформації, який вона тоді увібрала… через мене… - він зводить подих і мружиться, але очі все одно підозріло блищать. – Як завжди, все-через-мене…  
Я стискаю його долоню – вже обома руками, щосили, бо слів немає…  
-А потім була Аделаїда, - каже він так само рівно, і обличчя його знов – та сама прозоро-скляна, ламка крига, що так налякала мене на Пауелл-естейт. – Чудова Аделаїда. Надзвичайна, дивовижна, неймовірна капітан Аделаїда Брук. Голова першої колонії на Марсі. Я з'явився там двадцять першого листопада 2059 року… того дня, коли вона сама і вся її команда мали загинути. Фіксована точка часопростору… змінити її було неможливо. Але я вже не міг втрачати! Я вже просто не міг нікого втрачати!!! –видихає він розпачливо, і цілу хвилину потім чути лишень притлумлені гудки перших машин за вікном – місто прокидається, зустрічаючи ранок Різдва.  
-Я забрав її звідти, - вимовляє Доктор нарешті над силу, - таке враження, що кожне слово роздирає йому горло скляним кришивом. – Її… і двох дітей, яким ще й тридцяти не виповнилося... всіх інших вже було не врятувати. Привіз їх на Землю, просто до її дверей. А вона сказала що це неправильно… увійшла до будинку… і наклала на себе руки… - він захлинається повітрям і замовкає з придушеним схлипом.  
Цокає годинник – незрушний, флегматичний, якому справи немає до всіх переписаних реальностей, ймовірнісних розстаней, докорів сумління й іншої маячні.  
\- Вона мене рятувала, - каже Доктор пошепки. – Рятувала від себе самого. Ви всі тільки й робите, що мене рятуєте. Хіба я цього вартий?  
Досить.  
Рішучо вивільняю долоню з його пальців і обома руками беру за плечі, змушуючи повернутися до себе обличчям.  
\- Докторе. Подивися на мене. – він впирається, але відступати я не збираюся. - На мене, кажу!  
Незвичний тон діє, на мене знехочу зводять абсолютно нещасний пташиний погляд, і від ніжності миттю стрімко й болісно заходиться серце – Господи, та що ж це, та хіба можна кохати – так?.. – але ні, не розкисати, зараз треба…  
-Ти. Цього. Вартий, - кажу мало не по складах просто в ці розгублені, втомлені, єдині в цілому світі очі. – Ти цього вартий, і не смій себе ні в чому винуватити. Не смій, чуєш? Всі, хто йшли, йдуть, і будуть іти за тобою – знають, чим ризикують. Вони самі роблять свій вибір, бо мають свободу волі, позбавити якої не в праві навіть ти. Вони самі вирішують, чи ставати їм з тобою обіч. Як я. Як Джек. Як Марта і Донна, - обличчя його смикається в судомі болю, і я подумки щосили сподіваюся, що голос не тремтить. – Не можеш пробачити собі, що стер Донні пам'ять, аби її врятувати? А я відправила її на смерть, щоб тебе повернути, - його очі вражено розширюються, але я не даю йому й слова вимовити. – Це була Донна, яка ніколи не зустріла тебе... ще один паралельний світ, я потрапила в нього, коли шукала тебе між реальностями. Докторе… це був неправильний світ. Світ, в якому не було тебе і не було надії. Світ смерті й страху. Найважливіша людина у всесвіті Донна Ноубл загинула, щоб його виправити. І ти ще смієш казати, що ти того не вартий і вона загинула надаремне?..  
\- Розо… - видихає він ледь чутно.  
\- Я тебе кохаю, - сповіщаю сердито, бо в очах починає зрадницьки щипати. – Я тебе дуже-дуже кохаю, і це, здається, назавжди. І знаєш, мені начхати, хто ти – Повелитель часу, людина чи те й інше водночас, є в тебе ТАРДІС чи немає, і скільки в тебе сердець. Я просто більше без тебе не зможу. Тоді, в Норвегії, ти обіцяв прожити зі мною своє єдине життя, якщо я цього хочу. Так от, я цього хочу. Я цього дуже хочу. Я хочу ніколи більше з тобою не розлучатися. Хочу прокидатися з ранку і бачити твоє обличчя. Хочу будинку з килимами, стінами й іпотекою. Хочу зав'язувати тобі твої ідіотські краватки й купувати гель для волосся. Ні, якщо тепер, коли ти… якщо тепер у тебе інші плани, я зрозумію, я ж не нав'язуюся, якщо ти не… - я розумію, що верзу вже щось зовсім не те, бо його очі, що протягом усього мого монологу все більше розширювалися, нині набувають якогось абсолютно очманілого виразу, але… мене несе. – Тобто, якщо ти тепер передумаєш, я не ображатимусь, чесно… - я, напевне, казала б ще щось… - але він м'яко притискає долоню мені до губ.  
\- Розо… - каже Доктор вражено, дивлячись кудись мені за спину. – Звідки тут ця шафа?   
  
Шафа, про яку йдеться, скромно притулилася у проміжку між письмовим столом, захаращеним різноманітним Торчвудівського штибу Докторовим причандаллям, і етажеркою, яку той-таки Доктор вперто використовував як місце для зберігання всілякого непотребу і чашок із недопитим чаєм. Нічого дивовижного у ній немає: звичайнісінька дерев'яна шафа, схожа на гардеробну – висока, масивна, глухі дверцята з бронзовими корбами-кульками… І лише одне але…  
\- Вчора її тут не було, - Доктор стрімко зводиться, не спускаючи із несподіваного предмета меблювання нашорошеного пильного погляду. Я сіпаюся було за ним, але мене рішучо відсторонюють.  
\- Зачекай. Треба спочатку з'ясувати, що воно таке і звідки взялося… - навпомацки він знаходить на тумбочці звукову викрутку…  
…аж раптом завмирає, а наступної миті з радісним вигуком у два стрибки опиняється з шафою поруч і рвучко, обома руками, розчахує дверцята, за якими…  
\- Це ТАРДІС, Розо!!! – кричить він, і я, не вірячи власним очам, дивлюся на консольну залу, що видніється в глибині – незнайому, тьмаво освітлену, із обрисами колон, що губляться десь під височенним склепінням…  
-Але це неможливо! – видихає Доктор, що заворожено завмер на порозі, – Вона ж мала рости ще років десять як мінімум! – він проводить долонями по темній деревині - і мені раптом здається, що під його доторками та починає пульсувати, бриніти, теплішати, наче підсвічена зсередини бурштиновим густим теплом – новий корабель відчув свого господаря. – Стоп! Ну звісно! Часовий вир! Та енергія, яку ти вивільнила, коли переписувала реальність! Вона прискорила процес у… - затинається, щось подумки підраховуючи, і після секундної паузи закінчує вражено, - …у двадцять одну тисячу разів! Неймовірно! Моя ТАРДІС! Я мушу… - не договоривши, він зривається з місця й зникає усередині наново віднайденого корабля. Я кидаюся за ним… але двері лунко зачиняються просто в мене перед носом.  
Отак.  
От, здається, і…  
  
Я встигаю багато чого передумати за цю хвилину.  
Ні, не так.  
Думати я не можу ні про що – голова абсолютно порожня.  
Я встигаю… відчути.  
Тремке усвідомлення справдешнього новонародженого дива і щемке відчуття нездійсненності того, що могло-б-бути; страшенну безодню втому і смуток втрати…  
…але перш за все – розуміння того, що казка врешті-решт закінчилася так, як і мусила закінчитися. Закінчилася Доктором-у-Тардіс… а все решта, напевне, не має зна…  
Двері розчахуються зсередини.  
Він стоїть на порозі – босоніж і в піжамі, як тоді, на кораблі сікораксів, і каштанове пасмо так само питальним знаком лягає йому на чоло, а піжама так само телепається на ньому, наче на декілька розмірів більша.  
\- Привіт, - каже він, збентежено дивлячись на мене. – Ти чого не збираєшся?  
\- Ку… куди? – видихаю, не в змозі відірвати від нього очей.  
\- Дай-но подумати… - кумедно схиляє Доктор голову до плеча. – Дійсно, куди? У нас же з біса багато справ. Треба заїхати в п'ятдесяті і налаштувати маскувальну схему… в цій реальності ж також були сині поліцейські буди? Крім того, нас все ще чекає Барселона – та, яка не місто, а планета. Собаки без носів, пам'ятаєш? Дорогою можна завітати на Гетасу й подивитися на танцюючі скелі – я там не був уже бозна-скільки років. До речі, там роблять найкращі у світі іграшки – так що знайдемо щось для Тоні… - він задумливо морщить носа. – А, ще нам треба купити тобі сукню.  
\- Яку сукню? – питаю і з подивом відчуваю на губах солоний присмак. Та що ж це таке, скільки ж можна рюмати, врешті-решт?..  
\- Весільну сукню, - повідомляє Доктор, немилосердно смикаючи себе за вухо. – Розо Тайлер, я тут подумав і вирішив прийняти твою пропозицію… ну, про краватки і гель для волосся. Обручки купимо на Вігоні, у них чудові ювеліри. А за сукнею можна заїхати на Ванахт чи Геліон – там роблять тканину з рідкого світла. Власне, це не зовсім світло, але воно дуже схоже на справжнє, ну, тобто світиться, і взагалі… - він страдницьки заводить очі й ляскає себе по лобі. – А, звісно, я ж не сказав головного… - він заклично простягає до мене руку, і обличчя його осяює широченна, від вуха до вуха, посмішка. – Allons-y?


	5. Епілог

-…А я вам кажу, місіс Лейк, що так цього залишати неможна! Дівчинка потребує госпіталізації та допомоги кваліфікованого спеціаліста! Якщо раніше всі ці історії про сині поліцейські буди, що падають з неба і людей у лахміттях, які харчуються рибними паличками із заварним кремом, можна було зважити просто вигадками дитини із надто жвавою уявою, то тепер ситуація змінилася докорінно! Містер Пітерсон пообіцяв поки що не повідомляти… відповідні інстанції, але заради вашої ж безпеки й добробуту самої Амелії… Місіс Лейк, я наполягаю, аби ви терміново звернулися до фахівців! Поведінка Амелії… Я, врешті-решт, просто шкільний психолог, але навіть я вам можу сказати, що стан дівчинки погіршився! Бог із ним, із небажанням спілкуватися з однолітками – у неї ж немає друзів, окрім того хлопчика Уільямсів? – але ця агресія… Містер Пітерсон – голова лікарської асоціації Лідворта й шанована у місті людина… він не звик до того, аби його кусали на робочому місці! Він просто в шоці! Йому довелося накладати п'ять швів! Місіс Лейк, вашій племінниці потрібна негайна консультація, але вже не у психолога, а у психіатра, і чим швидше ви звернетеся до нього…  
Одинадцятирічна Амелія Понд, дівчинка з "ім’ям наче з казки", обережно зводиться зі сходинки, на якій досі сиділа, і навшпиньки, намагаючись ступати якомога тихіше, повертається до своєї кімнати на другому поверсі. Їй не треба слухати далі, аби знати, чим саме усе закінчиться.  
Ще хвилин двадцять там, у вітальні внизу, міс Стівенс розповідатиме про те, якою мірою вона, Амелія, небезпечна для себе та оточуючих, тітка Шарон буде айкати, ойкати і скрушно хитати головою, а насамкінець клятвено пообіцяє "вжити заходів", і в результаті вже завтра замість школи її, Амелію, потягнуть до чергового кабінету із запахом ліків, і черговий чужий дядько із фальшивою посмішкою, огидно сюсюкаючи, буде розпитувати її про Доктора-у-дранті.  
Про Доктора-у-дранті, що ненавидить яблука, йогурти, боби й бекон, а полюбляє рибні палички із заварним кремом. Про Доктора-у-дранті, що літає у старій синій поліцейській буді, в якій є басейн, хоча й розташований чомусь у бібліотеці. Про Доктора-у-дранті, що пообіцяв, що повернеться за п'ять хвилин і якого немає вже рік.  
Про Доктора-у-дранті, якого вона не вигадалаааааааа…  
Амелія Понд забирається у ліжко і скулюється в нещасну грудочку під ковдрою, притискаючи до себе іграшкового ведмедя. Після того, як Доктор не повернувся, ведмідь ще майже місяць пролежав у валізі, яку його хазяйка вперто не бажала розбирати.  
Бо розібрати валізу означало – змиритися.  
Змиритися з тим, що їй знову і знову повторювали тітка Шарон, міс Стівенс, набридливий доктор Пітерсон і навіть – вона ніколи йому цього не подарує! - цей зануда Рорі.  
З тим, що не буває на світі ніяких Докторів-у-дранті, у яких є справжня машина часу – синя поліцейська…  
…Буда матеріалізується у закутку між вікном та письмовим столом – із жахливим вереском, що нагадує ревіння динозавра з мультика. Плутаючись у ковдрі й нічній сорочечці, Амелія схоплюється й кидається до неї - грець із нею, з валізою, і навіть із ведмедиком, цього разу вона буде розумніша і не гаятиме час на збори…  
Двері розчахується і Амелія знерухомлює, наче налетівши на невидиму стіну.  
Бо з омріяної синьої буди з'являється не її Доктор-у-дранті, а якась незнайома тітка.  
Ну, тобто не зовсім тітка, швидше молода жінка.  
Ну, тобто, якщо вже зовсім чесно, навіть не жінка, а дівчина. Бо вона набагато молодша і тітки Шарон, і учительки міс Еберлі, і навіть прискіпливої панікерки міс Стівенс.  
\- Привіт, - каже вона, всміхаючись. – Ти – Емі?  
\- Я Амелія, - бурмотить та, дивлячись на незнайомку з-під лоба. У тітки, тобто, дівчини – густе біляве волосся, великі кульчики у вухах і яскраві зеленкувато-карі очі. Гарна, думає Амелія приречено і шморгає носом. Дуже гарна, і набагато більше схожа на тих, кого зазвичай забирають із собою чарівники на машинах часу…  
\- Так, авжеж, поки що Амелія… - гостя дивиться на неї якось дивно – так, наче вони добре знайомі. – Амелія Понд, дівчинка з ім'ям із казки…  
Вона крутить головою, роздивляючись кімнату – і погляд її зупиняється на тумбочці біля ліжка, на якій…  
\- Сумуєш за ним? – питає білява, розглядаючи цілу колекцію паперових, картонних, пластилінових фігурок у подертих лахах. Бере одну з них, ту, що Амелія тільки вчора закінчила робити. Декілька секунд вдивляється в неї з тим самим химерним виразом, а потім обережно проводить кінчиком пальця по намальованому обличчю.  
Амелія відкриває було рота, збираючи пояснити гості, що от таким от чином вдиратися до чужої кімнати, хай навіть у машині часу, – неввічливо, так само, як без дозволу хапати чужі речі…  
\- Розо, у нас ще сім хвилини і тридцять сім секунд, - лунає з-за дверей синьої буди, і на порозі з'являється…  
Цей костюм Амелія впізнає одразу, хоча зараз він зовсім не схожий на дрантя. Костюм – але не високого худорлявого чоловіка, що нагадує скуйовдженого химерного птаха.  
\- Встигнемо, - відмахується названа Розою. – Ходи-но сюди. Я хочу аби ти де-з-ким познайомився.  
\- Знайомитися? - гострорисе обличчя незнайомця-у-знайомому-костюмі осяює сліпуча - чомусь також неймовірно знайома! – посмішка. Він підходить до них і опускається навпочіпки, підмітаючи підлогу полами широчезного світло-брунатного плаща. - Так, авжеж, я просто обожнюю знайомитися, привіт, я Доктор, а ти?  
\- Ви не Доктор, - сповіщає Амелія хрипко, намарно намагаючись загнати назад непрошені сльози. Сльози заганятися назад відмовляються, і вона втуплює погляд у килим, ненавидячи себе за це. –Не мій Доктор-у-дранті. Він що, більше не повернеться? Я йому не сподобалася?  
Декілька секунд незнайомець спантеличено роздивляється її, потім зводить питальний погляд на дівчину на ім'я Роза.  
\- Це Емі… тобто Амелія з міста Лідворта, - каже та м'яко. – Якось на Великдень до неї на подвір'я з неба звалилася синя поліцейська буда. Не знаєш, чия?  
Ліва брова того, що все ще дивиться на принишклу Амелію, зламується.  
\- Це що - ...? Жартуєш!  
\- Діти швидко дорослішають, - дівчина всміхається. – А він так і не навчився повертатися вчасно.  
\- Ти ж казала, що нічого не пам'ятаєш… - погляд незнайомця, звернений на біляву Розу, раптово стає тривожним і гострим.  
-А я й не пам'ятаю, - озивається та, заспокійливо стискаючи його руку. – Нічого крім цього. Крім того, що ми мали побувати тут, у цій реальності і саме в цей момент. Це забути я просто не мала права, бо…  
Вона раптом схиляється до Амелії, так, що їх обличчя опиняються на одному рівні.  
\- Пам'ятай його, - каже Роза, і щось у її голосі змушує досі похнюплену Амелію звести на неї очі. – Пам'ятай завжди, що б не сталося, не смій його забувати. Він повернеться. Він обов'язково повернеться. Він завжди повертається. Я знаю напевне.  
Амелія переводить очі на незнайомця. У нього дивний погляд – лагідний і сумний.  
\- Ти віриш мені? – питає дівчина, і Амелія – ні, Емі! – киває, не відводячи погляду від її супутника.  
Вона вірить.  
Вона – пам'ятатиме.  
  
КІНЕЦЬ

 


End file.
